La boulette de Neville
by Mirandae
Summary: Quelques paroles maladroites de la part de Neville vont faire comprendre à Hermione que Ron en pince pour elle. Ca tombe bien elle aussi. Mais tout ne peut pas être aussi simple...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, histoire de fêter de le premier mai dignement ! Le scénario de base est inspiré d'un épisode de Friends mais le reste est de moi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est une fic plutôt drôle (enfin je crois !) alors ne vous fiez pas au côté un peu sérieux du premier chapitre. **

**Si l'histoire vous plaît, sachez que je suis en train de publier cette fic sur mon blog et qu'elle est déjà bien avancée au niveau des chapitres donc vous pouvez y lire la suite (adresse sur mon profil). Si vous préférez patienter, je ferais des mises à jours très régulières, deux fois par semaine, je pense.**

**Dans tout les cas et où que vous lisiez cette histoire, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Ca motive !**

**Biz et bonne lecture !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frank est un garçon formidable. Gentil, travailleur, tendre et sérieux. Je le connais depuis presque un an et nous sommes ensemble depuis huit mois. Frank est toujours prêt à rendre service, il répond présent lorsqu'on a besoin de lui et je tiens beaucoup à lui.  
Et c'est bien là le problème. Je tiens à lui mais je ne l'aime pas. 

Cette idée m'a frappée un matin de novembre alors que je prenais un bain. J'étais tranquillement en train de me prélasser, les yeux fermés tout en pensant à un tas de choses lorsque cette affirmation s'est imposée à mon esprit aussi naturellement qu'un et un font deux. Frank est parfait oui, mais pas fait pour moi.

C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué ce matin, dans le café de Florian Fortarôme où je lui avais donné rendez-vous. On ne peut pas dire que ce fut un moment très agréable mais à présent, je me sens presque soulagée de l'avoir fait. Non, décidément, Frank n'était pas pour moi…C'est sur cette pensée que je pénètre dans l'appartement d'Harry et de Ginny en cette fin de matinée. Ils m'ont invités à déjeuner et Ron devrait nous rejoindre.

Ron. Il est partit il y a deux mois pour une mission. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il finirait auror. C'est drôle mais je l'imaginais joueur de quidditch professionnel ou bien travaillant dans un bureau au Ministère. Je n'ai jamais douté de son courage mais de là à ce qu'il devienne l'un des meilleurs aurors britanniques…Il a toujours su me surprendre ! Il est donc partit deux mois en mission, seul. J'ai pas mal angoissé à cette idée. C'est d'ailleurs à cela que je songeais dans mon bain. J'avoue que c'est au moment où j'ai réalisé que je pensais plus souvent à Ron partit en mission qu'à mon fiancé installé dans la pièce à côté à quelques mètres de moi, que je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être un problème avec Frank. Et avec Ron aussi d'ailleurs, par la même occasion. Mais ça, j'y réfléchirai plus tard…comme toujours.

En attendant, je salue Harry, Ginny et Neville qui est lui aussi présent, heureuse de les voir. 

Harry m'invite à m'asseoir et je prends place dans le fauteuil près de celui de Neville. La conversation s'oriente tout naturellement sur le retour de Ron. C'était la première fois qu'il partait tout seul pour une mission aussi longue.

- …En tout cas j'espère qu'il n'aura pas pris goût pour ce genre de missions. Lança Ginny. Ma mère était dans tout ses états ces dernières semaines à l'idée qu'il puisse être seul !  
- Je pense que ça lui a fait du bien. Dit Harry en me tendant un verre d'hydromel.

J'acquiesce en silence. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Ron avant son départ mais il m'avait parut distant, presque triste. J'avais voulu en parler avec lui mais il avait éluder ma question par une plaisanterie puis Franck était arrivé et nous avions cessé de discuter. Ron était partit quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant un rapport qu'il devait terminer d'urgence au Ministère. Ca m'avait beaucoup étonnée car il était de notoriété publique que Ron ne rendait jamais ses rapports en temps voulu pour le grand désespoir de Kingsley Schakelbolt, chef des aurors qui n'osait trop rien dire de peur de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

- Tu as raison. Dis-je. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.  
- C'est pour cela que c'est bien pour lui qu'il se soit éloigné de toi un moment…  
- Neville ! Jette Ginny.  
- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

Neville tourne la tête vers Harry pour qu'il appuie ses paroles mais celui-ci roule des yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu…Elle ne le sait pas ?

Un silence gêné suit les paroles de Neville tandis que je réalise doucement ce qu'elles impliquent.

- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Neville rougit furieusement et lance un regard paniqué à Ginny et Harry qui baissent les yeux.

- Rien…J'ai rien dit du tout, oublie ça.  
- Non, j'aimerais que tu m'explique, Neville.  
- Je…Je…

Je croise les bras et prends l'air sévère que je réserve d'habitude à Ron. Ca fonctionne à merveille : Neville n'a pas l'expérience de Ron dans ce domaine et semble plutôt intimidé.

- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Bah…C'est à dire que Ron a comme qui dirait le béguin pour toi depuis un moment.

Les paroles de Neville m'atteignent directement au cœur. Ron et moi avons toujours été attiré l'un l'autre. Nous savions qu'un jour, nous finirions par nous l'avouer. Mais la guerre d'abord puis la vie ensuite n'avaient jamais permis que nous nous rapprochions. Ron était parti avec Harry en formation d'auror et moi j'avais poursuivi mes études dans une autre école. Ron avait pris l'habitude de sortir avec un tas de filles et moi, j'avais rencontré quelques hommes. Bien sûr nous continuions à nous taquiner mutuellement à propos de nos différentes relations, les disputes, les petites crises de jalousie et même quelques flirts faisaient partis de notre vie quotidienne. Et puis j'avais rencontré Frank et tout avait changé. Parce que j'avais cru que ce nouveau fiancé était plus important que les autres, je m'étais éloigné de Ron. Et j'apprenais aujourd'hui qu'il en avait souffert. On me disait qu'il était partit parce que me sentant heureuse sans lui, il préférait s'éloigner. 

Je balaye la pièce du regard, observant les visages de mes amis. Ginny se mord la lèvre, Harry se passe la main dans ses cheveux et Neville s'enfonce dans son fauteuil comme si il voulait disparaître. Un désagréable sentiment m'envahit. J'ai l'impression soudaine d'un immense gâchis, d'une énorme perte de temps…Alors comme ça, Ron et moi, ça aurait pu être possible ? Ou bien ai-je mal interpréter ce que Neville vient de dire ? Pourtant, vu la tête de mes amis, l'évidence me frappe : ils savaient. Ils savaient et pas un ne m'en a parlé !  
Ca y est je m'énerve.

- Mais nom d'une citrouille, pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?  
- Calme-toi Hermione ! Supplie Ginny. Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse avec ton Frank qu'on ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de t'en parler…  
- Enfin Ginny ! Tu connais les sentiments que j'ai pour ton frère depuis des années mieux que quiconque non ?  
- Nous pensions que tu étais passé à autre chose…Explique Harry. Ca avait l'air sérieux entre Frank et toi...  
- Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais…  
- C'est aussi ce que nous nous sommes dit. C'est pour cela que Ron a décidé que…enfin qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de partir un moment…  
- Mais si il m'avait parlé, si j'avais su…

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Toutes mes certitudes s'effondrent.

- Quoi Hermione ? Me demande Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu avais su ?  
- Je…J'en sais rien…Je dois lui parler !

J'attrape mon manteau et mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je dois rejoindre la gare au plus vite pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire? Me demande Harry alors que j'ai déjà franchi la porte.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'improviserai ! 

Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. Les passants se retournent, étonnés de voir passer une jeune femme aussi pressée un dimanche matin. Mais je m'en fiche. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je cours vers celui que j'ai toujours aimé sans jamais vraiment oser me l'avouer. Celui qui m'a toujours fait plus frissonner que les autres. Et qui m'aime. Ces dernières années, j'avais enfoui mes sentiments pour lui bien profondément, dans un coin de mon cœur, en dessous des souvenirs de toutes nos disputes et de tout les coups bas qu'il avait pu me faire pour être bien sûre de ne pas les retrouver trop facilement. Mais il avait suffit d'une maladresse de Neville pour qu'ils resurgissent. Il m'aime. Plus je m'approche de la gare, plus ces mots envahissent mon esprit. Je perds toute raison, il m'aime. Je pénètre dans King's Cross. Il m'aime. Son train se trouve voie 6. Il m'aime. Je réarrange mes cheveux tant bien que mal, ma course les a libérés de mon sage chignon. Je l'aperçois, descendant du train, il m'aime. Il porte un énorme sac, se retourne, et tend le bras pour attraper quelque chose. Une main s'accroche à la sienne et une jeune femme descend du train à son tour. C'est Luna Lovegood. Il lui sourit et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il l'aime. 

J'ai juste le temps de me cacher derrière un pilonne avant qu'ils passent près de moi et ne m'aperçoivent. Une grande fatigue m'envahit tandis que je cherche désespérément à ramasser les miettes de mon cœur éparpillées sur ce foutu quai où je n'aurais jamais dû me rendre. Et puis, trop perturbée pour faire attention aux moldus qui m'entourent, je transplanne jusqu'à mon appartement. 

--------------------------------------------- 

- Le voilà ! 

Ginny sauta dans les bras de son frère, l'étouffant presque, dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. 

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Gin' !Sourit Ron, le visage rougissant sous l'étreinte de sa petite sœur. 

Harry et Neville s'approchèrent, s'attendant à voir entrer Hermione derrière Ron mais c'est une autre jeune femme qui fit son apparition. 

- Luna ? S'exclama Harry, surpris.  
- Surprise ! lança-t-elle. 

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, le temps que chacun se remettent de son étonnement puis Ginny, Harry et Neville saluèrent chaleureusement Luna. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Ginny, ravie.  
- Nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard dans un bar de Cardiff…Commença Ron.  
- J'y ai habité quelques mois mais à présent je reviens vivre sur Londres…Continua Luna.  
- Alors nous avons décidés de rentrer ensemble. Conclut Ron en s'approchant un peu trop près de Luna pour que Ginny trouve ça normal. 

Elle arqua un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. 

- Et où est Hermione ? Demanda Neville. 

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude mais Ron avait déjà tourné la tête. 

- Hermione ?  
- Elle nous avait dit qu'elle irait te chercher ! Fit la rouquine, précipitamment. Mais elle a dû être retenue quelque part… 

Les nouveaux arrivés s'assirent sur le canapé et Harry allait faire de même quand Ginny l'appela. 

- Harry, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? 

Le sorcier la rejoignit la dans la cuisine. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu…  
- On a un problème ! Coupa-t-elle après avoir refermer la porte.  
- Un problème ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?  
- De quoi parles tu, là ? 

Ginny soupira et regarda Harry d'un air désespéré. 

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ! Tu es capable de repérer un vif d'or à des dizaines de mètres mais un chaudron dans un couloir, ça, tu ne le voies pas ! Ron et Luna !  
- Quoi Ron et Luna ? 

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Harry comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. 

- Ron et Luna ? Tu en es sûre ?  
- Et pourquoi Hermione n'est pas là à ton avis ? 

Harry balaya la question d'un geste de la main. 

- Elle devrait pas s'en faire autant. C'est vrai après tout, c'est Ron ! Tout le monde sait qu'il ne s'attache jamais plus d'une nuit à une fille !  
- Je crois que là, c'est différent…  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Son regard…C'est le même que celui qu'il lance à Hermione, tu sais…quand il croit que personne ne l'observe.  
- Tu crois qu'il serait tombé…Amoureux de Luna ?  
- J'en sais rien mais il va falloir que tu lui poses la question. Moi, je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas si on pourra arranger les choses mais on peut au moins essayer ! 

Ginny quittait déjà la cuisine quand Harry la rappela 

- Eh là, une minute !Je ne suis pas d'accord pour intervenir dans la vie privée de mes deux meilleurs amis ! Et d'abord pourquoi c'est à moi de demander ce genre de choses à Ron ?  
- Parce que justement, il est ton meilleur ami et que par conséquent il t'en dira plus à toi qu'à sa p'tite sœur.  
- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de nous occuper de leurs affaires… Regarde Neville ! Si il s'était tut, on n'en serait pas là !  
- Oui et bien justement il faut réparer tout ça et vite ! Et si il le faut, Neville nous aidera, il leur doit bien ça !  
- Ca te viendrait pas à l'esprit que Ron est peut-être très heureux d'être avec Luna et que ce serait idiot de tout gâcher ? Après tout, ça fait des années qu'ils se courent après avec Hermione sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin…Pourquoi briser un couple pour une histoire qui risque de ne pas fonctionner ? 

Ginny fixa son fiancé du regard quelques instants semblant réfléchir mais finit par hausser les épaules. 

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry ! 

Elle quitta la pièce tandis qu'Harry continuait d'assurer : 

- Que les choses soient bien claires Ginevra Weasley ! Je ne parlerai pas à Ron ! 

------------------------------ 

- Alors vieux tout va comme tu veux ? 

Harry avait rejoint Ron sur le balcon de l'appartement. Le rouquin tira sur sa cigarette. 

- Ca va.  
- Je peux ? Demanda Harry en montrant le paquet.  
- Sers-toi. Mais si Ginny le demande, tu m'as soutiré cette cigarette de force. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'accuse de te donner de sales habitudes. 

Harry sourit. Ginny. Il lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler aux histoires de ses deux meilleurs amis mais sans vraiment comprendre comment elle s'y était pris, sa fiancée avait réussi à le piéger. C'est lui qui prenait les décisions mais c'est elle qui les suggérait…  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut presque surpris d'entendre la voix de Ron . 

- Alors tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?  
- Ta mission s'est bien passée ? 

Le rouquin eu un sourire. 

- C'est Ginny qui t'a envoyé à la pêche aux infos ? 

Harry ne chercha pas à le contredire. 

- Toi et Luna, c'est sérieux ? 

Ron tira une autre bouffée et prit le temps de recracher longuement la fumée avant de répondre. 

- C'est une fille formidable. C'est vrai qu'elle est parfois étrange mais…J'aime son monde, elle me touche.  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Elle me plaît beaucoup. 

Harry remarqua que Ron n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question mais n'insista pas. Il tira une autre bouffée sur sa cigarette 

- Et Hermione dans tout ça ? 

Ron baissa les yeux, pensif. 

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de profiter du bonheur que la vie m'apporte au lieu d'en attendre un autre qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Tu comprends ? 

Les paroles du rouquin résonnèrent comme un écho dans l'esprit d'Harry  
« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Ginny !» Pensa-t-il, avec une pointe de contentement. Il tourna le regard vers son ami et hocha la tête puis les deux hommes terminèrent leur cigarette en silence. 

Hé ! Partez pas comme ça, laissez votre commentaire ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aylala : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Voici la suite !**

**Cylia Potter : Merci, si tu n'aimes pas les Ron/Mione au départ, je prend ça pour un double compliment que tu apprécies cette fic. En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

**Norya : Que de compliments dans ta review, ça fait plaisir ! En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas quand il y en a trop. J'essaye de faire attention mais parfois certaines m'échappent ! Biz !**

**Hermyronthelove : Oh bah non, je vais pas faire ça à mon couple préféré quand même ! Mais ils ne seront pas ensemble tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle ! **

**Bisounours 666 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Marie : voici la suite !**

Ce chapitre est une transition, c'est donc pas celui où il y aura le plus d'actions…Mais dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a quelques secondes encore, j'étais triste. Oui mais voilà, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je ne suis pas du genre à m'effondrer. J'ai donc recollé mon cœur brisé avec de la colère et me voilà dans un état de nerfs inimaginable contre Ron, comme toujours. Parce qu'il a toujours le chic pour tout gâcher, parce qu'il est l'homme que j'aime blâmer quand rien ne va dans ma vie et parce qu'en plus, dans ce cas, c'est entièrement de sa faute ! Il a fallut qu'au moment où je m'avoue enfin mes sentiments pour lui, il se dégotte une petite amie. Et pas n'importe quelle petite amie en plus ! Luna ! Je ne peux même pas me défouler sur elle en lui trouvant tout les défauts de la Terre comme j'ai pu le faire avec les poupées siliconnées que Ron a l'habitude de ramener. Non, je ne peux pas parce que c'est Luna et qu'elle a beau être un peu disons…Originale, elle est aussi très gentille et que je l'aime bien.

De toute manière, tout ça, c'est de la faute de Ron ! Voilà ! A présent, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Adieu mes illusions : je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le pensais !Ce que je peux être stupide quand je m'y mets ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils pour un idiot de rouquin qui se fiche bien de moi !

On frappe à la porte et je vois Ginny débarquer dans mon salon.

- Ma pauvre Hermione ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Me lance-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas utilisé une glu assez forte pour recoller les morceaux de mon cœur car je m'effondre littéralement en pleurs.

- Ton… frère… n'est…qu'un…idiot ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots.  
- Je l'ai toujours dis ! M'assure-t-elle dans un sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…

Aïe ! Si même Ginny perd ses mots devant cette situation, ca ne présage rien de bon !

- Il m'a demandé où tu étais…Ca l'a beaucoup étonné de ne pas t'avoir vu aujourd'hui.  
- Je n'avais pas trop le courage.  
- Je lui ai dis que tu travaillais sur l'organisation du congrès. Comme ça te prends beaucoup de temps en ce moment, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…Ron n'a pas été trop surpris que tu planches dessus un dimanche matin.

Quel crétin ! Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes de travailler avec acharnement ! Non mais vraiment !  
Il est vrai que le Congrès me prend beaucoup de temps. Je travaille pour le département des mystères du Ministère et cette année, j'ai été chargée de l'organisation d'un Congrès international, dont je ne peux pas vous parler car c'est top secret! Sachez simplement que c'est un lourd mais passionnant travail et je ne compte plus mes heures supplémentaires. Au moins, ce congrès me permettra de moins penser à Ron…

- Ecoute, je suis venue très vite car je voulais te prévenir que…

On frappe de nouveau à la porte.

- C'est Ron.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?

Ginny se mord la lèvre.

- Bah…C'est ce que j'étais venue te dire…Il m'a dit qu'il tenait à venir te rendre visite !  
- Formidable…  
- Je dois te laisser, il ne sait pas que je suis ici…

Ginny s'engouffre dans ma cheminée et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle a déjà disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte. J'entends Ron frapper une nouvelle fois . Je pousse un énorme soupir. Et si je faisais comme si j'étais absente ? Peut-être que si je reste silencieuse, Ron s'en ira…

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Je sursaute. Et mince ! J'avais oublié que j'habitais au rez-de-chaussée ! Ron a le nez collé contre ma fenêtre, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je reste plantée au beau milieu de mon salon ! Poussant un nouveau soupir, j'ouvre la porte…

- Je me demandais si tu allais venir m'ouvrir ! Me lance-t-il, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Ce garçon est sublime. Oui, mais il sort avec Luna…Je vais le tuer ! Je sens ma colère reprendre le dessus : c'est parfait, je suis très à l'aise dans les batailles Granger-Weasley.

- Et bien moi aussi je me suis demandée si j'allais t'ouvrir figure-toi ! Dis-je, presque en hurlant.

Ron me regarde décontenancé. Il doit se demander ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je lui en veuilles ainsi. Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi je me demande bien quel prétexte je vais pouvoir trouver pour justifier ma colère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu oses me le demander ?

Excellente question, Ron…

- Ginny m'a appris que tu avais une nouvelle copine…

Ron sourit tendrement à l'évocation de Luna et je sens mon cœur se serrer.

- Ah ? Tu le sais déjà ? Et bien oui j'ai retrouvé Luna dans un bar et…  
- Et tu n'as pas honte Ronald Weasley ? Profiter d'une amie ?

Ron fronce les sourcils, il s'énerve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne profite pas de Luna, c'est sérieux entre nous !

Cette nouvelle me fait pousser un petit cri que Ron interprète comme du dédain lorsque je m'empresse d'ajouter :

- Je t'en prie Ron ! Tout le monde connaît la manière dont tu traites les filles !  
- Luna n'est pas n'importe quelle fille ! Et j'aurais cru que tu serais heureuse pour nous mais je vois que tu préfères tout critiquer comme d'habitude ! Retourne donc à ta préparation de congrès qui te prend tellement de temps que tu n'es même pas fichu de venir saluer un ami que tu n'as pas vu depuis deux mois! Moi je pars retrouver Luna…  
-Ron !

Mais il a déjà claquer la porte. Il me déteste. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lundi matin. D'habitude, j'aime les lundis matins. C'est le début de la semaine, je recommence à travailler et moi j'adore travailler. Mon métier me passionne. Oui mais voilà aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré rester à la maison. Car voyez-vous je travaille au Ministère de la magie et il y existe un département que j'aimerais réellement éviter : celui des aurors. Je sais qu'avec ma chance habituelle, je risque de croiser Ron. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer entre nous étant donner qu'il est parti furieux hier. Et puis je trouve que mon cœur bat un peu trop la chamade lorsqu'il est à mes côtés.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent…J'aurais dû parier un chocogrenouille…Ron se trouve juste en face de moi, les mains glissées dans les poches arrières de son jean. Il est le seul à oser venir au bureau en jean. Mais personne ne lui dit rien. C'est Ron Weasley, le célèbre auror et meilleur ami d'Harry Potter…Ca lui donne un air délicieusement rebelle que j'adore…

-S'lut. Maugrée-t-il sans plus de conviction.  
- Salut…

Un lourd silence envahit la cabine. Ron garde les yeux rivés au plafond. Il faut que j'attaque.

- Ronald, je voulais m'excuser pour hier…  
- Tu me prends vraiment pour un salaud !

Son ton agressif me fait sursauter. J'essaye de faire le premier pas et lui me crie dessus ? Ca, c'est trop fort !

- Je n'ai jamais dit de telles choses !  
- Tu le penses tellement fort que c'en est évident !  
- N'importe quoi ! Tu es vraiment…

L'ascenseur s'arrête de nouveau et Dolorès Ombrage pénètre à son tour dans la cabine. Ce crapaud travaille encore au Ministère. Il faut toujours qu'elle apparaisse au mauvais moment celle-là ! Sa présence me fait ravaler mes mots ce qui me frustre énormément. Elle nous salue avec son affreux petit sourire horripilant qui a pour don de faire monter ma colère d'un cran. Enfin, elle quitte l'ascenseur mais malheureusement, Ron descend au même étage. Je décide de le suivre et l'attrape par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le premier bureau vide que je trouve.

- Si tu crois que notre discussion va s'arrêter là Ronald Weasley, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore!

Ron soupire.

- Et ne souffle pas comme un hyppogriffe quand je parle !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ?  
- Je veux que tu me pardonnes pour ce que j'ai dit ! on ne va pas se faire la tête durant des mois quand même ! Ecoute, je…j'ai compris…Luna est quelqu'un d'important pour toi et…Je suis contente que tu te soies trouver quelqu'un. Voilà.

Ca y est, la grosse boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge ce week- end refait son apparition.

- Merci Mione.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'essaye de me détourner du regard de mon meilleur ami mais je ne suis pas assez rapide.

- Oh Mione, je suis un con ! Je…J'avais oublier que toi et Frank vous aviez rompus…Ginny me l'a dit hier…Et moi qui t'emmerdes avec Luna !  
- Ne jure pas Ron ! Dis-je presque par automatisme en retenant un sanglot.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Son parfum m'enivre totalement.

- Pardon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, je ne suis qu'un putain d'abruti !  
- Tu recommences…  
- Désolé ! Ca va aller ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de rajouter un mot. Si il savait pourquoi je suis dans un tel état !.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite de mon histoire ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi vous plaira !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques semaines ont passées depuis le retour de Ron. J'essaye de le fréquenter le moins possible. Le voir avec Luna m'est vraiment difficile. Mais je préfère ne pas me lamenter sur mon sort.

Bien décidée à profiter de la journée que Mr Bones, mon chef de service, m'a accordée ou plutôt m'a imposée lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte du nombre exorbitant d'heures supplémentaires que j'ai accumulée, j'ai la ferme intention de ne pas m'habiller aujourd'hui. Non. Je vais rester en pyjama, ne vais pas tenter de rendre mes cheveux présentables et je vais essayer ce masque de beauté dont Lavande me vante les mérites depuis des jours. Pas que ce soit mon genre de me tartiner de crème au concombre agrémentée de peau de serpencendre, mais ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un peu de temps pour moi. Et puis ce soir va avoir lieu la soirée la plus importante du Ministère au cours de laquelle seront distribuées les promotions de l'année. Alors autant se faire belle pour l'occasion !

On frappe à ma porte. Soulevant l'un des deux concombres qui recouvrent mes yeux, je regarde la petite horloge de la salle de bain. huit heures. Qui peut bien venir me rendre visite à cette heure-ci ?

C'est Ron. La deuxième rondelle de concombre tombe de mon œil. Si je n'avais pas de bouillis verte recouvrant mon visage, à cet instant, Ron le verrait probablement virer au cramoisi. L'homme de mes rêves, toujours aussi beau, me découvre au matin dans une tenue qui ne me met pas tout à fait à mon avantage…Mais je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était, histoire de garder un peu de dignité…

Salut Mione…Je te dérange ?

Euh…Non.

Je savais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui alors j'aurais un service à te demander…

Dis toujours.

J'ai commandé un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Luna et…Le vendeur m'a dit que je le recevrais ce matin. Le problème c'est que je travaille alors j'ai donné ton adresse au hibou pour qu'il livre le paquet chez toi. Je ne voudrais pas que le colis se perde, tu comprends…

Bien sûr !

Et puis comme ces derniers temps, j'habite plus souvent chez elle que chez moi…

Par Merlin, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je serre les dents dans un sourire figé pas naturel pour deux noises.

Ah bon ? Vous vivez ensemble maintenant ?

Pas tout à fait mais Luna m'a donné un double de ses clefs !

Formidable !

Alors tu es d'accord pour le colis ?

Mon Dieu, de mieux en mieux. A présent je dois jouer les facteurs pour l'amoureux transi qui me sert de meilleur ami. Génial… Et ce qui est encore mieux, c'est que je lance un grand sourire et que je réponds un « Pas de problème, Ron. » enthousiaste. Je dois être masochiste… Ron me remercie puis me précise qu'il viendra chercher le cadeau en début d'après-midi, pendant sa pause.

Toute la matinée je n'attends que lui: le fameux hibou qui apportera la preuve de l'affection de Ron pour une autre…Et lorsque le volatile frappe du bec à ma fenêtre, j'attrape son colis avec une telle impatience que le hibou hulule de surprise. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…Je dois voir ce que Ron a prévu d'offrir à Luna. J'essaye d'abord de deviner ce que c'est à travers le papier craft. Mais la forme carré est trop banale pour me donner le moindre indice. Je suis obligée de l'ouvrir… C'est une boîte à bijoux. Une boîte à bijoux qui renferme une bague. Comment peut-on apprécier la réelle beauté d'une bague sans l'essayer, je vous le demande ! Forte de cette pensée, je décide de l'enfiler.

Je dois l'avouer, Ron a du goût, cette bague est très jolie. Elle est simple, finement ciselée et me va parfaitement bien. Oui mais voilà, elle n'est pas pour moi. Laissant échapper un énorme soupir, j'entreprends de l'enlever. Enfin j'essaye…Car le bijou résiste. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas du tout forcer pour la mettre alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile de la retirer ? J'ai beau tirer, il n'y a rien à faire, la bague ne vient pas. C'est là que la panique commence à m'envahir : Ron va me tuer. Je n'étais pas censé ouvrir le paquet et encore moins d'essayer le cadeau qu'il destinait à sa petite amie. Si il me trouve ainsi, je suis bonne pour une dispute avada kadavradisante. Par Merlin, par Merlin, par Merlin, je suis dans la bave de crapaud jusqu'au cou !

Je sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte : Ron est là, je vis les dernières minutes de ma vie !..

- Salut ! Je suis venue te rendre une petite visite et…

- Harry ! Tu tombes bien.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, j'attrape mon meilleur ami par le col de sa chemise et l'attire à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la retirer mais si Ron voit ça il va me tuer ! J'ai beau essayé je n'y arrive pas peut-être qu'avec du savon ?…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry me regarde, un sourcil soulevé.

- …Est-ce que tu peux me dire de quoi tu parles exactement ?

- Mais de la bague !Dis-je en fourrant ma main sous le nez de mon ami.

- C'est un cadeau de Ron…Pour Luna.

Une étincelle de malice passe au travers des yeux de Harry. Il m'observe quelques secondes avant de parler.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ce truc est arrivé jusqu'à ton doigt !

- Harry, il faut que j'arrive à la retirer !

- Pourquoi ne pas lancer un sort pour l'agrandir ?

- Parce que je risque de toucher mon doigt et il grossira aussi !

- Alors essaye le savon…

Je courre jusqu'à la cuisine sans oser regarder l'horloge pendue au-dessus de l'évier qui m'indiquerait que Ron sera bientôt là et m'imbibe l'annulaire de savon.

- Hermione !

-Une seconde ,Harry !

- Ron est ici !

Je suis morte ! Je frotte plus fort, tire comme une folle à m'arracher le doigt, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

- Salut Mione ! Je viens chercher le colis.

La voix de Ron dans mon dos me fait me retourner brusquement.

- Ronald ! Tu es là ?

- Harry vient de te le dire. Alors, c'est quoi cette « grosse bêtise » que tu as fait ?

Faux frère. Traître. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Harry…

- Je…Hum…J'ai ouvert le paquet pour voir ce que tu avais prévu d'offrir à Luna…

- Oh !

Il hausse les épaules.

- Bah, c'est pas grave !

- Cette bague est vraiment superbe !

- Merci…

- Tellement jolie que j'ai voulu voir…comment elle rendait tu comprends ?

- Pas vraiment…

Je tends ma main, fébrilement.

- Elle est coincée, je suis…désolée.

Je baisse les yeux attendant l'explosion. Mais elle ne vient pas. Timidement, j'ose lever le regard vers Ron. A la place de son visage rouge de colère, j'aperçois un teint pâle. Il attrape sa baguette qui dépasse de la poche de son jean et tapote doucement sur la bague. Aussitôt celle-ci glisse de mon doigt. Je n'en reviens pas !

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

Ron me lance regard curieux puis il tourne les talons.

- Harry, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'allais passer te chercher chez toi. Kingsley a une mission pour nous.

Harry, qui a suivit toute la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine hoche la tête et suit Ron jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement.

-Ron !

Il se retourne. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens d'une drôle de façon.

- Excuse-moi encore pour la bague !

- Laisse tomber…

- On se voit ce soir à la soirée du Ministère, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

- Comment oublier ? Tu nous en parles depuis des jours ! On sera là, Hermione ne t'inquiète pas ! Me dit Harry avant de refermer la porte.

Harry et Ron marchaient depuis quelques minutes. L'appartement d'Hermione ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues du Ministère de la Magie alors ils avaient décidés d'y aller à pied. Harry trouvait Ron étrangement silencieux. Il était arrivé chez Hermione souriant et de bonne humeur mais à présent, il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment as-tu fait pour enlever la bague ?

- Le vendeur m'a expliqué comment procéder.

- Est-ce que tu en veux à Hermione ?

- Non…

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

- Alors tu te décides à m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ou bien je dois deviner tout seul ?

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry.

- Cette bague a des propriétés magiques. Plus le lien entre la personne qui l'offre et celle qui la reçoit est fort, plus la bague s'accroche au doigt de celle qui la porte…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que contrairement à ce que j'essaye de me persuader depuis des semaines, je crois…Que j'aime toujours Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aylala : Merci pour tes reviews régulières, ça fait plaisir ! Tu aimes la dernière phrase ? Tu n'as pas encore tout vu question rebondissements ! ;) Biz**

**Kimmy Potter : Merci pour ton compliment ! J'espère pouvoir encore m'améliorer !**

**Miss Bloody : Voici la suite ! Un peu moins de suspence mais un peu plus d'humour…**

**Virg O5 : pour la déclaration, va falloir attendre encore un peu…Bah oui, sinon ce serait pas rigolo ! Bisous !**

**Bisounours 666 : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Le chapitre ci-dessous est mon préféré, j'ai hâte de connaître ton avis !..**

**Sarah : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite en espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter !**

**Mina2 : Suffit de demander ! Voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu aimes toujours autant… ou pas !**

**Celilys : Si ça c'est pas du compliment, je m'y connais pas ! J'ai moi aussi du mal à trouver des Ron/Mione qui m'accroche vraiment (quoi que là je te conseille « l'avenir nous le dira » et celle de Shumeyo que j'adorent) alors le fait de savoir que ma propre fic te plaise à ce point, ça me touche beaucoup ! En espérant ne pas te décevoir pour la suite…Biz !**

**Ce chapitre est le premier que j'ai écrit puisqu'au départ, cette histoire ne devait être qu'un OS et puis comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver de chute intéressante, j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire…Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie… Bonne lecture !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et bien voilà, ça y est, mon rêve vient de partir en fumée ! Depuis des semaines que je travaille sur l'organisation de ce fichu Congrès, je pensais que Mr Bones, mon supérieur, profiterait de la soirée de gala pour annoncer ma promotion comme certaines rumeurs le prédisaient. Il faut dire que tout le service était d'accord pour dire que je la méritais. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine du projet qui est devenu pour cette année, le projet principal du service, c'est moi qui en suis responsable et c'est moi qui planche dessus des heures durant. 

Alors évidemment tout le monde était persuadé que mon acharnement au travail allait me permettre de devenir la nouvelle adjointe du service et bien que je me sois efforcée à ne pas écouter mes collègues, histoire de ne pas être trop déçue si tout cela ne se réalisait pas, je dois bien avouer que j'avais commencé à y croire… 

Et bien non ! Vlan, prend ça dans la figure, ma petite Hermione, Mr Bones a préféré faire monter en grade la talentueuse, la plantureuse, la jefourremalanguedanslabouchedemonpatronneuse Lavande Brown qui a vraiment bien mérité sa promotion, elle. Puisque ce n'est absolument pas du tout parce qu'elle sort avec Mr Bones qu'elle a été promue. Non, non, non, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je ne fais pas partie des mauvaises langues. 

N'empêche que là, présentement, je suis furieuse. Je passerais bien mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, Harry ou Ron par exemple, (Ron de préférence), mais impossible de savoir où ils sont ces deux-là ! 

« Oui Hermione », qu'ils avaient dit, «nous serons présents à la soirée, nous ne raterions pour rien au monde l'annonce de ta promotion » et gnagnagna ! 

Oui mais voilà, ces messieurs les aurors et coqueluches de toutes les filles depuis que nous avons vaincu Voldemort, ont été retenus en mission ! 

Heureusement, Ginny est là. Elle me serre dans ses bras. 

- Je suis désolée Hermione! Ce Bones n'est vraiment qu'un gros nul ! 

Je ris doucement. 

- Ginny, il y a deux jours tu me certifiais qu'il était très sympa et que tu aimerais avoir un patron comme lui !  
- Oui mais il y a deux jours, je croyais qu'il te donnerait ta promotion…Tu sais quoi ? Nous n'allons pas gâcher notre soirée à cause de cet idiot. Alors nous allons boire du champagne en énumérant tout les défauts de Bones, et de cette stupide Lavande !.. 

Je l'adore Ginny. Elle est géniale. Tellement géniale que tout un tas de gens qui savent qu'elle porte désormais le nom de Potter l'entoure, lui parlent, et finalement l'éloigne de moi. 

Me voilà donc toute seule avec pour compagne le goût de la cruelle défaite dans la bouche. Il faut que je fasse passer cette amertume. Ca tombe bien, un serveur vient près de moi et m'offre une coupe de champagne que j'accepte volontiers. 

On peut le dire, ça fait du bien. Je vais d'ailleurs en prendre une autre, histoire de me sentir encore mieux. Voiiiilà.

Deux Heures. DEUX HEURES de retard. Je vais les tuer. Harry Potter ET Ronald Weasley. Tous les deux. Voldemort et sa troupe de mangemorts n'y sont pas arrivés mais moi je vais le faire. A cause de leur retard, je suis obligée de subir la conversation pleine d'enthousiasme de Lavande qui est venu s'asseoir auprès de moi. Et bien qu'elle soit très sympathique, le fait qu'elle m'ait volé ma promotion et en plus, sans vraiment le faire exprès (trop gentille pour l'avoir calculer par avance), ne me donne pas vraiment envie de l'écouter. Et encore moins de lui répondre. Du coup je suis bien obligée d'occuper ma bouche d'une autre manière, par exemple, en buvant cette énième et délicieuse petite coupe de champagne qui décidément s'avère être un vrai délice. 

Je vois Neville s'approcher de moi, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Depuis « l'affaire de la boulette »,il se sent coupable de ma déchéance et du coup est encore plus gentil avec moi.

-Neville ! Dis-je, pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de ne plus me retrouver seule avec Lavande, Neville, Neville ! Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous !  
- Ca va Hermione ? Me demande-t-il en guise de salut.  
- On ne peut mieux ! Je viens de rater la promotion de ma vie mais tout va bien ! Je suis si heureuse que Lavande l'ait obtenue !  
- C'est vrai ? Oh Hermione, j'avais tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles !..  
- Noooon ! Ab-so-lu-ment pas ! Dis-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe. 

Lavande semble être satisfaite de la réponse et se lève pour répondre à l'invitation à danser de Mr Bones. Je me tourne vers Neville. Il m'observe d'une drôle de façon. Je bois une gorgée de champagne, histoire de me donner une contenance. 

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Evidemment ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? La soirée est magnifique, le champagne délicieux et mes deux meilleurs amis brillent par leur absence quand j'ai besoin d'eux !  
- Ah. C'est donc ça le problème…Murmure-t-il.  
- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout un problème ! Rien n'est un problème d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas un problème d'avoir rater une promotion amplement méritée, ce n'est pas un problème de se retrouver seule à une soirée, ce n'est pas un problème de voir Ron sortir avec Luna, bref tout va bien !  
- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Ron. Me dit Neville, compatissant.  
- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! 

Je pointe le doigt en l'air, très fière de moi : 

- Ca, c'est un problème !  
- Hermione je crois que tu as un peu trop bu…  
- Oui et bah, si il faisait moins chaud dans cette salle on serait peut-être un peu moins tenté de boire aussi !  
- Bien sûr… 

Neville tourne la tête dans tout les sens, on dirait qu'il cherche un prétexte pour se lever mais j'enchaîne : 

- Ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas heureuse pour Ron et Luna, c'est faux, ils vont très bien ensemble mais sincèrement, cette idée de Ron d'être toujours fourrer chez Luna comme si ils habitaient en couple c'est complètement ridicule, non ?  
- Je…Je ne sais pas, je dirais plutôt que c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses…L'évolution normale dans une relation.  
- Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est vraiment trop rapide ?  
- Luna a juste donné un double de ses clefs à Ron. Il n'a pas encore vraiment emménagé chez elle !  
- Je trouve que ça manque tellement d'originalité ! Ron me déçoit beaucoup sur ce coup-là !  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Oui ! Oui je le dis et je vais même faire mieux, je vais le lui dire à lui !  
- Euh…Tu es sûre ?  
- Tout à fait ! Ca me fera un bien fou. 

Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche d'une plume, ignorant les protestations de Neville qui essaye de me dissuader. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je trouve mon idée excellente. J'arrache un bout de la nappe en papier rose de ma table et commence à écrire fébrilement. 

« Ronald,  
Je voulais te dire que je trouve complètement ridicule l'idée de te « presque installer » avec Luna. Cette fille n'est pas pour toi c'est évident. Il était temps que quelqu'un te le dise alors je le fais. Surtout quand on sait que si tu étais libre, on pourrait être ensemble depuis longtemps mais ceci est une autre histoire.  
Je t'embrasse, Hermione » 

Très contente de moi, je hèle un serveur et échange ma lettre contre une coupe de champagne. Il me promet de se charger de trouver un hibou pour moi. Bien gentil ce serveur, mériterait que je lui prenne un autre verre… 

Une demi-heure plus tard, ma tête tourne un peu et il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Ca me donne soif. Je tends le cou pour chercher le serveur et j'aperçois Ron et Harry qui s'approchent. Je vois Ginny sortirent d'un groupe et leur dire quelque chose. Ils me regardent, désolés.  
Ca y est, ils sont au courant que j'ai raté ma promotion et maintenant ils culpabilisent de ne pas avoir été là au moment de l'annonce fatidique. Bien fait pour eux ! Pourquoi fait-il si chaud dans cette salle ? 

Ron vient vers moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est franchement sexy dans son costume… Harry, lui, reste en arrière avec Ginny, harponné par des admirateurs. Il me salue de la main, un air d'excuse sur le visage pour me faire comprendre qu'il viendra me voir dès qu'il aura réussi à se débarrasser de ses fans. Enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut me dire, j'sais pas trop… 

- Roooooooooon ! 

Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué que Lavande était venue se rasseoir avec nous…Enfin maintenant que Ron est là, elle a bizarrement perdu tout intérêt pour Neville et moi... 

- Bonsoir Lavande, Neville…Dit Ron, avec un sourire. Salut toi… 

Il m'embrasse sur le front comme il en a pris l'habitude. Lavande semble un peu jalouse. Tant mieux. A chacun son truc. A elle la promotion, à moi le rouquin. 

- Tu…Tu vas bien ? Me demande Ron.  
- Farpaitement…Partaifement… 

Et zut ! Comment dit-on « parfaitement » déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à parler correctement ? Concentre-toi Hermione… 

- Parfaitement bien, Mr Weasley, merci ! 

Ron me regarde bizarrement. Il lance un petit sourire à Lavande et Neville pour leur demander de nous laisser seuls et puis il m'attrape la main. Bon sang, j'adore quand il me touche ! 

- Tu as bu ?  
- Moi, bu ?N'importe quoi ! 

Quelques personnes se retournent vers nous. J'ai dû parler plus fort que je ne le croyais… 

A présent, Ron passe la main dans ses cheveux…Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... Faut que je me secoue. Je suis censée être furieuse contre lui. Allez Hermione, prend ton air en colère… 

- Si toi et le foutu survivant qui te sert de copain vous étiez débrouiller pour arriver à l'heure, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de trouver une occupation !  
- Et tu t'es occupée en buvant ?  
- Oh s'il te plaît Ron, c'est pas toi qui va me faire la lekon…euh…Leçon. Je t'ai connu en bien pire état !  
- Oui mais toi, tu ne bois jamais ! Combien as-tu pris de coupes ?  
- J'ai arrêté de compter à la huitième…  
- Quoi ? 

Il semble effaré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. 

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Dis-je en m'éventant de la main. 

Ron sourit à présent et ça me vexe un peu. 

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu te moques de moi ?  
- Peut-être…Parce que c'est un peu le cas…Tente-t-il dans un autre de ces horripilants mais néanmoins adorables petits sourires narquois. 

Là, il va trop loin ! J'ai le choix : soit je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, soit je m'énerve. Par habitude, je choisis la seconde option. 

- Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je garde le total contrôle, moi. Je ne suis pas retrouvé par ma meilleure amie affalée dans un lit auprès d'une fille que je ne connais pas, moi ! Je ne vais pas aussi loin, moi !  
- S'il te plaît Mione, parle un peu moins fort ! Chuchote Ron, le rouge aux joues. Quand à l'histoire dont tu parles, ça s'est passé il y a des mois et c'était mon anniversaire ! Fred et George s'étaient jurés d'avoir ma peau ce jour-là !  
- Et ce sont eux qui t'ont forcés à flirter avec cette fille aussi !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise de jalousie à retardement ?  
- Peut-être ! 

Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Si j'ai dis ça ! Mon Dieu ! 

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? C'est quand même pas possible, il doit y avoir des dragons cracheurs de feu cachés quelque part dans cette salle pour qu'il fasse aussi chaud !  
- Des dragons…C'est ça…Viens on va prendre un peu l'air. 

Il veut prendre l'air ? Pas de problème, je me lève et je le suis. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Enfin si, j'ai pu me lever, mais rester debout, ça, c'est une autre affaire…Je chancelle franchement et Ron me rattrape au dernier moment, juste avant que je ne devienne complètement ridicule. 

- Tu sais Ron, vraiment, j'adore quand tu me touches ! 

ATTENDEZ ! Je ne viens quand même pas de dire ça tout haut, si ? Vu le rougissement qui envahit le visage de mon meilleur ami, j'en déduis que si. Mais là, je n'ai plus trop le temps de m'attarder sur le sujet parce que franchement, j'ai la tête qui tourne. 

- Allez, on sort…Murmure Ron en me tirant vers l'extérieur. 

Nous nous retrouvons dans les jardins du Ministère. C'est très agréable de s'y balader, l'été. L'été seulement. Parce que là, nous sommes en plein hiver, à deux semaines de Noël exactement alors forcément, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'y promène. Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une bonne bouffée d'air frais ! 

Nous faisons quelques pas dans la neige. Ron m'accroche toujours le bras et il a raison parce que sinon, je tombe. 

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Ca va…  
- Tu as intérêt à le dire parce que depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne marches pas droit.  
- Je me tiens à ton bras depuis le début de notre promenade comment peux-tu voir que je ne marche pas droit ?  
- Tu m'a écrasé le pied trois fois de suite !  
- Bon, j'ai peut-être un petit peu trop bu mais n'empêche que j'aurais aimé que Harry et toi soyez là tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés en retard ?  
- Tu connais Harry, il met toujours des heures à se préparer ! 

Cet homme me fait fondre…Je dois rester énervée !Je dois rester énervée ! 

-C'est pas drôle Ron.  
- Désolé !…Mais on a dû faire un détour par Azkaban.  
- Ah, d'accord.

J'ai beau avoir chaud, il fait quand même franchement froid et je me mets à grelotter. Aussitôt Ron enlève sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Ce garçon est vraiment adorable. 

- Merci, c'est gentil. 

Il me sourit et s'arrête. Je stoppe aussi ma marche, me tournant vers lui. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. 

- Tu sais, Mione, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta promotion… 

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je ne me souviens de rien… 

- Hein ? Ah oui, ma promotion. ! 

Il sourit. 

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu saoûle mais alors franchement j'adore !  
- Moi, c'est toi que j'adore ! 

Mayday ! Mayday ! Je perds le contrôle ! 

Il me regarde intensément, cherchant à savoir si je pense ce que je dis. Oh que oui je le pense ! Le fait d'avoir trop bu me permet juste de te le dire ! 

Son pouce monte jusqu'à ma bouche et effleure mes lèvres. Son regard est toujours vrillé au mien. Embrasse-moi embrasse-moi embrasse-moi ! 

- Je vais te ramener chez toi, ça vaut mieux…Murmure-t-il. 

Nooooon ! 

Trop tard, nous avons déjà transplanner et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, nous nous retrouvons dans mon salon. 

- Voilà, tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher, tu vas avoir une journée difficile demain. Attend toi à une bonne gueule de bois. 

Il s'éloigne déjà, les mains dans les poches. 

- Ron ? 

Il se retourne. Allez Hermione, tu as encore assez d'alcool dans le sang pour oser faire ce que tu vas faire. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je m'entends murmurer : 

– Ne pars pas. 

En quelques pas je le rejoins. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque et mes lèvres se collent aux siennes. Par Merlin c'est encore meilleur que je l'avais imaginé ! Un peu surpris au début, Ron me rend ensuite le baiser avec passion. Ses mains entourent ma taille. Sa bouche a le goût du chocolat des chocogrenouilles. Mais ça ne dure pas…Et il s'éloigne soudainement. 

- Mione tu es ivre !  
- M'en fiche…  
- Je dois rentrer.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles ! 

Ron m'embrasse sur le front. 

- Je crois que c'est plus sage… 

Depuis quand Ron fait-il des choses censées ? 

- Tu n'es pas Ronald Weasley ! Dis-je en le pointant du doigt. Le Ron que je connais n'est jamais raisonnable ! 

Il sourit. 

- Tu as raison je suis Drago Malefoy et j'ai pris du polynectar. Dors bien fillette ! 

Il disparaît dans un POP sonore, signe de transplannage. Il m'agace. Non, il m'énerve. Il m'horripile ! Je hurle : 

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLETTE ! 

Ron est déjà loin mais qu'importe. Ca lui apprendra à ne pas vouloir de moi sous prétexte que j'ai bu un peu de champagne…Je m'apprête à rejoindre ma chambre le plus dignement qu'il m'est possible de le faire avec ma démarche peu sûre quand une vague de nausée me stoppe net. Je cours jusqu'au toilettes. Je le jure sur les quatre fondateurs : plus jamais de ma vie je ne toucherais à l'alcool. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre…Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pleins de gros bisous !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aylala : Merci pour tes encouragements qui me touchent toujours autant !**

**Kimmy Potter : Moi aussi j'aime bien la voir comme ça ! Je la trouve très drôle et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !**

**Mina 2 : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ! Voici la suite…**

**Virg 05 : Tout à fait mon p'tit, le vin a délié la langue de notre Hermione préférée ! Contente que tu ai aimé…Bisou !**

**Nad : merci pour ta review, voici la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses…Simple curiosité, tu dis que tu écris sur un clavier américain, tu n'es pas francophone ? A bientôt !**

**Celilys : Tu auras la réponse à toute tes questions en lisant la suite de l'histoire ! Gros bisous et merci !**

**Miss Bloody : Merci pour tout tes encouragements ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras autant la suite !**

**Titsoleil : Merci merci merci ! Je crois qu'on a tous en tête l'exemple d'une copine bourrée qui aurait dit des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée dire… Hihi ! Bisous !**

**Fanficreunies : merci pour ta review !**

**Gros bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Allez Hermione réveille-toi, il est déjà tard ! Hermione ! Hermioneuh !

La voix lointaine de Ginny m'oblige à sortir du lourd sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai l'impression que mes paupières ont subi un maléfice de glu perpétuelle et les appels de mon amie résonnent d'une drôle de manière dans ma tête. Finalement j'arrive à entrouvrir la bouche que je découvre pâteuse pour lui grogner de cesser de hurler, que je l'ai entendu et que je suis réveillée.

- Je te signale que je ne hurle pas ! Réplique-t-elle. Ron avait raison, tu tiens une sacrée gueule de bois !

Ron…Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ? Réfléchissons…Ah oui ! J'avais bu alors il m'a raccompagné chez moi…

- Je t'ai préparé du café et j'ai acheté des muffins en venant…Me lance Ginny depuis la cuisine tandis que je m'efforce de me lever, en frottant mon front pour tenter vainement d'apaiser ma migraine.

Mes idées se rassemblent peu à peu…Nous sommes dimanche matin et Ginny est venue m'apporter mon petit déjeuner parce que Ron lui a dit que je serais sûrement malade aujourd'hui vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais hier… Très bien.

- C'est gentil d'être venu voir comment j'allais…Dis-je en m'installant à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de café fumante. Mais j'ai juste un peu trop bu, je m'en remettrais bien toute seule…Après tout c'est bien fait pour moi

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ron mais tu le connais, il tenait absolument à ce que je vienne vérifier !

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu de lui-même s'il était si inquiet ?

C'est ça qui m'échappe. Ron est surprotecteur, il l'a toujours été. Mais d'habitude il préfère vérifier lui-même que tout va bien. C'est étrange qu'aujourd'hui, il ait demandé à Ginny…

Un flash de la soirée de la veille me revient en mémoire et me fait sursauter : j'ai embrassé Ron ! Par Merlin, je me suis littéralement pendu à son cou !

Ginny me regarde, suspicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je…Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai embrassé Ron…

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je l'ai embrassé !

Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit.

- Peut-être…Peut-être qu'il s'est passé autre chose ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens plus !

- Et bien si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te faire boire pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose entre vous, j'aurais trafiqué vos bierraubeurre lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard quand nous étions encore à Poudlard ! On aurait gagné du temps…

Je lance un regard noir à ma soi-disante meilleure amie.

- C'est pas drôle Ginny !

Elle soupire.

- Hermione tu es désespérante ! Bon, tu l'as embrassé et alors ? Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu étais ivre, tu as perdu tes moyens, voilà ! Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a rien eu de plus qu'un simple baiser. Je connais Ron, il est bien trop respectueux pour avoir entreprit quoi que ce soit alors que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre ! Et puis il y a Luna…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Luna ! Je ne suis qu'une horrible bonne femme ! Si ta mère savait ce qui s'est passé elle me traîterait de gourgandine ! Oh c'est pas vrai !

- Arrête Hermione, tu étais ivre et absolument pas maîtresse de tes moyens.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ?

- A qui, Luna ?

- Mais non ! A Ron !

- Sûrement pas que tu es désolée car ce ne serait pas vrai ! Fait Ginny, railleuse.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Sans compter que je ne vais plus oser lui parler !

- A Ron ?

- Mais non ! A Luna ! Essaye de suivre Ginny, s'il te plaît !

Mon amie me regarde les yeux rieurs.

- Je vais te laisser. Harry doit m'attendre. Nous sommes invités à déjeuner au Terrier. Il y aura toute la famille…Tu veux venir ?

- Non, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu…Et puis je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'affronter Ron tout de suite !Et encore moins Luna !..

- Très bien. Acquiesce Ginny. Si tu changes d'avis, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre pour le café.

Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu et Ginny disparaît.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est l'odeur du café qui réveilla Luna ce matin-là. Elle s'étira longuement avant de décider à se lever enfin. Elle aperçut Ron dans la cuisine. Appuyé contre la table, une tasse à la main, il lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Luna eu un petit sourire triste. Machinalement, elle porta la main à son poignet et caressa du doigt la petite gourmette que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle l'avait découverte hier soir, sur son oreiller, accompagnée d'un mot gentil. Etrangement, ce cadeau l'avait attristé. Peut-être parce que Ron n'avait pas été là quand elle l'avait ouvert ? Mais l'après-midi qu'ils s'étaient réservés pour son anniversaire avait été compromis par une mission imprévue dont le rouquin était rentré assez tard. Il avait juste eu le temps de repasser à l'appartement pour se préparer pour la soirée du Ministère.

Oh bien sûr, Ron lui avait bien dit que si elle préférait, il pouvait rester avec elle.

« Tant pis pour la soirée, je reste ici pour fêter ton anniversaire… Ou alors, tu pourrais venir avec moi?» Avait-il dit.

Mais Luna ne voulait pas l'accompagner. Bien qu'elle ait été tout naturellement invitée, en tant que compagne d'un salarié du Ministère, à se joindre à la soirée, elle préférait rester chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre d'événements où tout ces gens bien habillés s'amusaient à la regarder de travers. Elle avait beau être une grande rêveuse, elle savait très bien qu'elle dénotait dans ce genre d'assemblée.

« Vas-y, Hermione pourrait avoir besoin de toi » avait-elle simplement répondu.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle l'avait vu. Cette petite étincelle, dans le regard de Ron. Celle qui brillait déjà, à Poudlard quand il regardait Hermione à la dérobée ou quand il s'embarquait avec elle dans une de leur terribles disputes. Elle était réapparue. Luna avait sentit des frissons la parcourir et son cœur se serrer. Ron avait alors éclaté de rire :

« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ait besoin de moi ! Elle va être entourée d'un tas de gars qui voudront la féliciter pour sa promotion et Harry et moi, on va se retrouver tout seuls comme des crétins ! »

Luna l'avait observé, sentant presque une pointe d'amertume dans le ton de la voix du rouquin. Gêné par ce regard, il avait rougi légèrement puis l'avait embrassé doucement sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Pour la rejoindre, elle.

Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Ron Weasley aurait oublié Hermione Granger ? Luna avait été la première à comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait été aussi la première à lui annoncer calmement, qu'il devrait peut-être le lui avouer. Elle s'en souvenait très bien, c'était en septième année.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner. Hermione venait de quitter précipitamment son banc, vexée par une énième dispute. Personne n'osait plus parlé mais Luna avait bien senti que tout le monde était fatigué des crises que ces deux-là pouvaient se faire.

« Si tu lui disais que tu l'aimes, ça irait peut-être beaucoup mieux entre vous ! » Avait-elle lancé.

Ron s'en était étouffé avec son jus de citrouille sous les éclats de rire à peine retenus de Ginny et Harry.

Mais quand elle l'avait retrouvé, dans ce bar de Cardiff, il lui avait semblé changé. Il avait été très tendre avec elle et lui avait murmuré des mots si doux qu'ils avaient réussi à cheminer jusqu'à sa planète. Elle les avait entendu et elle les avait cru. Probablement autant que Ron, d'ailleurs. Oui mais voilà, il y avait Hermione et malgré toute la tendresse de Ron, Luna savait que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut dans sa cuisine, elle su qu'il avait compris.

Luna s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Tu es rentré tard hier soir…

Il lui sourit.

- Oui, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller …

- C'était bien ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment profité. Hermione a raté la promotion. C'est Lavande Brown qui l'a obtenu…

- Elle n'est pas trop déçue ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé, je pense que ça l'a plus embêté que ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Je vois…

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Luna se servit une tasse de café. Elle en bu une gorgée sans quitter Ron des yeux. Il le remarqua et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demande simplement combien de temps tu vas attendre avant de me dire ce que tu as à me dire…

- Luna…

Il s'approcha d'elle, attendrie. Cette fille était formidable. Il lui caressa la joue et elle sourit.

- Ca y est, c'est terminé nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir ?

- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?

Ron ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal tu sais ?

- Je sais.

- J'ai aimé ce qu'on a été tout les deux.

- Moi aussi . Promets-moi un truc…

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de lui tourner autour ! Passe à l'offensive une bonne fois pour toutes vous êtes usants à la fin !

Cette fois-ci, Ron éclata de rire. La franchise de Luna le mettait parfois mal à l'aise mais lui plaisait beaucoup. Si il n'était pas aussi fou d'Hermione, il tomberait probablement amoureux de Luna. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait cru lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé par hasard à Cardiff et qu'ils avaient passés un aussi agréable soirée.

Ron rentra chez lui un moment plus tard, la tête emplie du baiser échangé la veille avec Hermione. Elle avait eu beau ne pas être dans son état normal, il avait adoré ça. La tendresse qu'il avait éprouvé pour Luna était réelle mais l'amour ressenti pour Hermione l'obsédait de nouveau.

« Elle avait bu, Weasley, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait… »

Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être, tout ce qu'avait dit Hermione n'était peut-être pas si faux après tout. Poussant un soupir, il pénétra dans son appartement, jeta ses clefs sur la table et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Il sursauta quand il aperçu le hibou qui patientait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et échangea le courrier contre un morceau de Miamhibou qu'il attrapa dans un petit pot posé sur une étagère. Il leva un sourcil, étonné de voir que la lettre qu'on lui envoyait était écrite sur un morceau de nappe en papier. Il bu une gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt quand il lut le contenu de la lettre. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il comprenait ? Il devait savoir…


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi sympathiques !**

**Aylala : Comme la loi qui interdit que les chapitres se terminent sur une petite note de suspense n'est pas encore tombée, j'en profite pour publier celui-ci ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Virg 05 : En ce qui concerne la lettre, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité. Mais je te laisse lire la suite…tu verras bien… Bisous !**

**Titsoleil : Contente que cette histoire te plaise autant…Et puis ça tombe bien, l'abus de fanfics n'st pas dangereux pour la santé, donc tu peux en consommer sans modération !Voici une petite dose de plus ! Bisou !**

**KoSha : Merci beaucoup, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à respecter les perso de JKR et c'est ma principale préoccupation donc ça me fait plaisir !**

**Miss Bloody : oui c'est bien ça, si tu relis le chapitre quatre, elle l'écrit devant Neville qui tente de l'en dissuader. Contente que ça te plaise !**

**Fanficreunies : Ils étaient pas faits pour être ensemble…Tout le monde le sait : c'est Ron et Hermione ou c'est rien !**

**Celilys : Contente que Luna t'ait plu parce que je ne savais pas trop comment la décrire…Donc ça me fait plaisir !Voici la suite, dis-moi vite ce que tu penses des retrouvailles…Et du reste !**

**Nono : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Mina2 : Merci pour ce compliment ! Ca me touche beaucoup. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas !**

Marie : J'en suis très fière si j'ai réussi à t'accrocher alors qu'au départ ce n'est pas le genre que tu préfères ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite, à bientôt !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trois jours ont passés depuis la soirée du Ministère et je n'ai pas revu Ron. J'avoue que ça m'arrange un peu. J'ai beau me creuser la tête je suis incapable de me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire. C'est comme si on m'avais jeté le sortilège d'oubliette…Tout ce que je sais c'est que vu les regards amusés que m'envoient mes collègues, mon ivresse n'est pas passée inaperçue. L'histoire de la sage Hermione qui se laisse emporter par l'alcool a fait le tour du service à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. Une seule solution : travailler deux fois plus pour tenter de reblanchir ma réputation. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve dans ce couloir, une pile de dossiers si haute dans les mains que je ne vois plus vraiment où je mets les pieds et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques mèches rousses avant de percuter ce grand dadais de Weasley qui me sert d'ami. mes dossiers s'envolent.

- Ro…Ronald…Salut !

- Salut. Tu vas bien ?

Pourquoi mes joues choisissent-elles cet instant pour s'empourprer ? C'est incroyable de penser que j'ai pu cacher les sentiments que j'avais pour cet homme durant toutes ces années et qu'une simple soirée ait tout remis en question.

Ron m'aide à ramasser mes dossiers et sa main effleure la mienne. Je la retire comme si je venais de me brûler et je n'ose plus le regarder tellement ma réaction vient d'être disproportionnée.

- Merci…Pour les dossiers…

Ron me scrute tellement qu'il m'oblige à baisser les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc changé en lui, je ne sais pas, il me paraît très sûr de lui…

- Dis-moi Mione. C'est une impression ou tu m'évites franchement ces derniers jours?

Je sursaute, commençant à comprendre. Notre baiser. Ron sait qu'il me plaît à présent et ça l'amuse. Il a ce petit sourire narquois que je déteste tant et qui me fait craquer à la fois. Il m'énerve. Il m'éneeeeeerve ! Très bien monsieur, si tu joues nous serons deux.

- Pas du tout !Dis-je, d'un ton vexée. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail, c'est tout !

Touché. Ron paraît un peu perturbé par mon assurance retrouvée.

- Ah…Ah bon, d'accord.

- Voilà. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

- Et bien…Non.

- Alors si tu veux bien…J'ai une réunion. A plus tard.

- A… Plus tard.

Hermione1, Ron 0. Je suis très fière de moi et m'éloigne de lui la tête haute, sentant qu'il m'observe. Tellement fière d'ailleurs que je ne fais pas attention au tapis du couloir, que je trébuche et que je m'étale de tout mon long au sol. Mes dossiers s'envolent de nouveau et Ron s'accroupit auprès de moi, me tendant la main, son sourire agaçant encore accroché à ses lèvres.

- Décidément, tu n'arrives pas à te passer de moi…Enfin je veux dire de mon aide!

Un partout, le souaffle au centre. Ce type m'agace prodigieusement.

En ce samedi soir, nous avons décidés de tous nous retrouver au Chaudron Baveur. Il y aura Ginny, Harry, Ron…Et Luna. Je vais devoir supporter leur roucoulades, ca va être horrible. Tiens, j'aurais dû inviter Neville, au moins je n'aurais pas été la seule à tenir la chandelle. Je me demande si Ron a parlé à Luna de notre baiser…Il en serait bien capable…Mon Dieu, je ne vais plus jamais oser la regarder en face ! Mais c'est très étonnée que je vois Ron débarquer seul au bar. Mon air surpris amusent beaucoup Harry et Ginny.

- Ah tiens, c'est vrai, on a oublier de te dire…Me fait Harry d'un air détaché tandis que Ron s'approche de notre table.

- …Ron a quitté Luna la semaine dernière. Termine Ginny.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Bonsoir !

- Ron ! Salut vieux ! Lance Harry, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres tandis que mon visage s'empourpre.

Un tas de questions m'envahissent. Ronald aurait rompu ? Est-ce lié à notre baiser ? Existerait-il une chance entre nous ? Et pourquoi ce crétin de rouquin m'observe-t-il avec cet air moqueur ? Pense-t-il déjà se trouver en pays conquis ? Monsieur croit peut-être qu'à présent qu'il est de nouveau célibataire, je vais lui sauter dans les bras ?

Il me fixe de son regard océan qui me fait tant craquer mais c'est décidé : au jeu du chat et de la souris, c'est moi qui gagnerai ! Alors je ne baisse pas les yeux et ose même un sourire aguicheur qui le fait rougir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Un point pour moi !..

Nous discutons un moment devant une bierraubeurre. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés ainsi, tout les quatre, ça fait du bien. Nous enchaînons les fous-rires devant les récits d'Harry et Ron à propos de certaines de leur mission. Je sens le regard de Ron se poser sur moi dès que je détourne les yeux et j'adore ça. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard : quand j'étais plongé dans mes devoirs, Ron m'observait du coin de l'œil et pensait que je ne le remarquais pas. Son pied frôle le mien très souvent et ça m'amuse de le voir faire comme si de rien n'était…

Un groupe de musiciens jouent au fond de la salle. Ils entament un nouvel air.

- J'adore cette chanson ! S'écrie Ginny. Allez Harry ! On va danser !

Mon ami soupire.

- T'es sûre ?

- Allez viens ! S'il te plaît !

- Demande à ton frère !

- Impossible vieux, moi, je danse avec Hermione !

- Tu n'as plus le choix Harry, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul à la table comme un troll !

Nous éclatons de rire devant l'air résigné d'Harry qui se lève tandis que Ron me tend la main.

- Miss Granger, voulez-vous danser avec moi ?

Je hoche la tête, ravie. Il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse, ses bras puissants m'entourent et son parfum me fait chavirer. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Il me fait tourner de plus en plus vite et j'éclate de rire !

- Arrête ! Arrête ! J'ai le vertige !

Il stoppe son mouvement et je m'accroche à lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ron plonge à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je te fais tourner la tête ?

Mon sourire disparaît soudainement ce qui a pour effet d'effacer le sien. J'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser…Ressaisis toi Hermione, ce serait trop facile ! Je m'éloigne de lui et l'entraîne jusqu'au bar, le temps de commander un verre à boire. Ron s'accoude au zinc.

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Weasley ! Dis-je avec un air de défi.

Il me regarde amusé.

- MES désirs ? Tu es sûre de cela ?

Je sens la chaleur montée à mes joues mais je garde mes yeux vrillés aux siens et le menton bien levé.

- Absolument ! Dis-je fièrement.

- Tu veux dire que…Si je t'embrasse là maintenant tout de suite, ce sera uniquement MON propre désir ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru Ron capable d'un tel culot ! Il n'aurait pas pu dire ce genre de choses quelques années auparavant. Mais l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi a changé et il est terriblement séduisant. Je continue cependant à jouer le jeu.

- Tout à fait, Ronald ! Tu peux bien m'embrasser fougueusement, ce ne sera que le reflet de ton propre désir.

- Fougueusement ! Je n'ai jamais précisé que je t'embrasserais fougueusement, ça c'est ton fantasme !

J'éclate de rire.

- N'importe quoi !

- N'importe quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un baiser avec toi ! Dis-je, faussement outrée.

Ouh la menteuse !

- Et bien c'est dommage ! Parce que moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'autre soir ! J'aurais bien recommencé ! Mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air intéressée…Tant pis !

Il hausse les épaules et rejoint Harry et Ginny sur la piste de danse. J'attends qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour grogner de frustration : cet abruti m'a piéger ! Le niveau de la partie monte d'un cran, apparemment. Très bien. Il va voir…

Je le rejoins sur la piste, bien décidé à le faire craquer. Je commence à danser au rythme de la musique. Harry et Ginny sont dans leur monde et ne remarquent pas que je suis revenue. En revanche, Ron l'a vu. Il rougit presque en observant mes déhanchements mais je joue l'indifférente. Au moment même où je crois avoir marqué des points, il se penche vers moi :

- Au fait, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre !

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. De quoi parle-t-il ? Ron ajoute :

- Très original, le papier à lettre ! C'est pas tout les jours que je reçois du courrier écrit sur un bout de nappe !

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Une lettre sur un bout de…Nom d'une citrouille ! Je me souviens enfin ! J'écarquille des yeux, complètement effarée et rougie instantanément de honte. Ron profite de mon mutisme soudain pour me glisser :

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les indifférentes, j'ai la preuve que tu ne l'es pas tant que ça !

Puis ce crétin se retourne pour signaler à Ginny et Harry qu'il doit partir, les salue d'un signe de main et quitte le bar sans m'accorder un regard de plus, sûrement très fier de lui. Je crois que je le hais. Je le déteste. Je suis folle de cet abruti.

Lundi matin. Toute la journée d'hier, j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de faire tomber Ron de son piédestal d'homme-qui-sait-qu'il-est-désiré-et-qui-en-est-très-fier. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé. Plus précisément, l'idée vient de Ginny : J'entre dans son bureau et je lui parle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot. Ensuite, d'après Ginny, il devrait me sauter dessus, me dire qu'il m'aime depuis des années et m'embrasser langoureusement « et même plus si affinités » A-t-elle ajouté ce qui m'a valu de lui répondre un « Ginny !» choqué.

Il faudra que je lui demande à l'occasion si elle a déjà testé « le plus si affinités » dans le bureau d'Harry…Mais je m'égare !

En réalité, cette attitude ne me ressemble pas vraiment mais Ron me connaît tellement que si je veux arriver à mes fins, je dois le surprendre un peu. Alors j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'irais donc dans son bureau à dix heures. Non. Dix heures trente. Voilà, c'est décidé, je fais comme ça. Bien. Essayons à présent de nous concentrer sur notre travail…

L'horloge n'a jamais tourné aussi lentement. Ou aussi vite, je ne sais pas vraiment. Toujours est-il qu'il est 10h30 alors je me décide et me dirige jusqu'au Département des Aurors, déterminée.

Le regard fixé sur ma cible ( la porte au bout du couloir), je marche d'un bon pas. Je sais que si je ralentis, je perdrai mon courage Gryffondorien. Je croise Harry qui me sourit.

- Tiens, salut Hermione…

- Pas l'temps !

Désolé Harry, je t'expliquerais plus tard…

Soufflant un bon coup, je pénètre dans le bureau de Ron sans frapper, pour créer la surprise. Il est là, assis. Je le fixe du regard, ne prêtant pas attention au reste de la pièce, je ne vois plus que lui. Je me plante face à lui et commence ma tirade.

- Tu as raison, Ronald. T'embrasser fougeusement fait partit de mes fantasmes. D'ailleurs, ça ne représente qu'une tout petite partie de ce que j'imagine pouvoir faire avec toi ! Donc quand tu auras une minute ou deux à me consacrer, on pourra peut-être en reparler tout les deux…A moins que tout ça…Ne t'intéresse pas…

Ron me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Il a un air presque…Effaré. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais…Il déglutit difficilement avant de tenter de reprendre une expression normale.

- Très bien Hermione je…Hum. J'ai bien entendu…

- Moi aussi !

Je sursaute au son de cette autre voix et me retourne pour voir d'où elle provient.

Par tout les démons de la terre, je vais mourir. Rufus Scrimgeour est installé sur une chaise juste à côté de moi et me regarde, un sourcil arqué. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué lorsque je suis entré dans le bureau de Ron. Mon Dieu, c'est officiel, le ridicule ne tue pas sinon je serais déjà tombée raide morte sur le plancher.

- Monsieur le Ministre…Dis-je, les joues en feu.

- Miss Granger.

- Je ne vous avais pas vue…

- J'avais compris.

- Bon et bien, on se voit plus tard Ronald…

Ne tentant même pas de ramasser ce qui me reste de dignité, je m'enfuis lamentablement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Les choses se gâtent un peu entre Ron et Hermione…Merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi enthousiastes ! Juste une chose : j'accepte aussi les critiques donc si vous voyez quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Aylala**** :Décidément, tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire ! **

**Sophinette 34 : en espérant être aller assez vite pour la publication, merci pour ton compliment !**

**Virg 05 : Bien d'accord avec toi ! Moi même, je serais morte depuis un bout de temps !..**

**Miss Bady : Contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic ! Le problème est bien là, tu vas le voir : Chaque qu'Hermione arrive à s'en sortir, un nouveau hic arrive…Merci pour ta review !**

**Mina2 : Et bien mina2 qui veut une suite, il suffit de demander ! Biz !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La nuit est tombée. Le vent glacé me mord le visage mais qu'importe. Je souffle sur mes doigts pour les réchauffer et je continue à marcher tranquillement le long du lac. J'aime cet endroit, il m'apaise. Lorsque nous étions en guerre, il n'y avait qu'ici que je retrouvais un peu de sérénité. Comme si la barbarie qui sévissait dans tout le pays n'atteindrait jamais ce lieu paisible. Je suis à deux pas du Terrier, il me suffirait de traverser le champ où les garçons et Ginny s'entraînent au quidditch l'été pour aller saluer Mme Weasley. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis là. Je veux que personne ne le sache. Je me suis ridiculisée une fois de plus et j'ai envie de me retrouver seule un moment. Quand je retournerai au Ministère, je sais que la rumeur de Miss Granger qui aurait déboulé dans le bureau de son ami d'enfance pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée aura fait le tour du bâtiment…Décidément je crois que Ron et moi, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être heureux ensemble…Chaque initiative que nous prenons nous ramène sans cesse au point de départ. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. J'en ai assez de jouer. Je veux ses bras. J'ai besoin de Ron.

Je me souviens qu'il était le seul à savoir combien j'aimais me réfugier près de ce lac. Il m'y rejoignait parfois, quand Harry n'était pas là, perdu dans sa chasse aux horcruxes. C'est ici que nous avions conclut, dans un accord silencieux, qu'il valait mieux mettre notre relation de côté tant qu'Harry aurait besoin de nous pour l'accompagner dans la guerre. Chacun de nous deux avaient respectés cet accord même si les rives du lac avaient été plusieurs fois témoins d'entorses à ce règlement !.. Et puis la vie avait reprit son cours…

Je l'aime réellement vous savez ? C'est idiot d'avoir mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte…Je fais encore quelques pas dans la neige. Mes chaussures sont trempées et je sens l'humidité atteindre mes pieds. Mais qu'importe.

- Tu vas attrapez froid tu sais ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouve derrière moi. Il a prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce mais elle me glace le sang. Ron est à quelques mètres. Il va vouloir qu'on parle, me demander des explications que je suis trop lasse de lui donner. Je voudrais juste…Qu'on me laisse tranquille…

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici…Hermione, regarde-moi.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je frémis à ce contact, incapable de me retourner.

- Ca y est ? Tu as terminé ton entretien ? Dis-je d'une voix plus distante que je l'aurai souhaité.

- Oui. En réalité il est 18h30 et j'ai finis ma journée…

18h30 ?Je ne m'était pas imaginé qu'il était si tard. Ca fait des heures que je suis ici…

- Tu es gelée…Me dit-il en quittant son écharpe pour la mettre autour de mon cou.

Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Ron me contourne pour me faire face. Il pose sa main sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Il me sourit, doucement et je sens mon cœur se réchauffer un peu.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration…

- Laisse tomber Ron, ce n'est pas grave.

Je me détache de son emprise et fait quelques pas pour lui échapper.

- Tu ne me laisses même pas la possibilité de te répondre ?Appelle-t-il.

- Je ne suis sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre ta réponse…

- Et bien je vais quand même te la donner !

En deux enjambées, Ron me rattrape, il s'accroche à mes bras et sa position m'oblige à le regarder.

- Je suis d'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Je suis d'accord pour réaliser ton fantasme. J'aimerai savoir si la réalité peut être aussi bien que ton rêve…

Très sérieux, il me tend la main comme pour sceller un pacte. J'éclate de rire et accepte sa poignée de main. Ron en profite pour me tirer sur le bras et m'approcher de lui. Il me fixe du regard quelques secondes avant de coller son front au mien. Je souris.

- Mon rêve ?

- D'accord…Peut-être que c'est aussi un peu le mien…Concède-t-il. Allez, je te ramène chez toi. Il fait bien trop froid par ici…

L'ambassadeur d'Afrique du Sud me salue une dernière fois puis s'éloigne. Mon supérieur, Mr Bones, sûrement trop occupé avec Lavande Brown, m'a demandé de le recevoir afin de lui parler du Congrès. Nous en avons donc discuter ensemble devant un dîner dans ce restaurant chic situé à deux pas du Ministère. Je suis très contente car Monsieur l'Ambassadeur semble adhérer totalement au projet. A présent qu'il est partit, je rassemble les documents éparpillés sur la table et après avoir commandé un autre café, décide de retravailler tout de suite certains points que l'ambassadeur a soulevé.

- Bonsoir Mr Weasley, Mademoiselle…

La voix du maître d'hôtel me fait relever le nez de mes papiers. Mr Weasley ?MADEMOISELLE ?

Heureusement, ma table est située un peu à l'écart et Ron ne me remarque pas. En revanche, moi, je le vois très bien : en costume élégant, le bras accroché à celui d'une plantureuse blonde don le décolleté ne cache absolument rien de ses intentions. J'aurais dû m'en douter…Ron ne peut pas résister aux jolies femmes. Et par Merlin que cette femme est belle ! Et vulgaire aussi. Ron a toujours aimé les filles vulgaires et sans cervelle. Si si, ça se voit que cette blondasse a le Q.I d'un gnome de jardin…Ils s'installent à quelques mètres de moi et commandent un digestif. Visiblement, ils ont passés la soirée ensemble et ont décidés de boire un dernier verre. Mon cœur se serre : espérons que c'est la dernière chose qu'ils aient décidés de faire ensemble avant de se quitter…J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes documents mais l'organisation du Congrès ne me semble plus aussi intéressante tout à coup. Ron est un salaud. Vraiment. Après tout, je n'ai pas rêvé : il m'a bien dit qu'il voulait m'embrasser l'autre soir, et puis, on a scellé un pacte tout les deux, non ? Ne serais-je pour lui qu'une proie de plus dans son tableau de chasse ? La déception de cette découverte fait vite place à la colère. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça…

Ron et sa stupide blonde se lèvent : ils ont terminés leur verre. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais, je les imite et les suit dans la rue…

Une chance pour moi, ils ont décidés de rentrer à pied. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous voilà dans un petit quartier dont la rue est bordée d'arbres. Non content d'avoir raccompagné cette gourgandine jusque chez elle, Ron pénètre avec elle dans l'immeuble… Pétrifiée, j'attends quelques minutes pour voir les fenêtres du deuxième étage s'illuminer. C'est donc là qu'elle habite cette…Aaaargh ! Si nous n'étions pas en pleine nuit, je hurlerai !

Pas question de laisser Ron faire n'importe quoi ! Pas après qu'il m'ait sous-entendu que les choses pourraient être possible entre nous ! Ni une, ni deux, j'entreprends de grimper à l'arbre le plus proche. Je manque de tomber trois fois de suite mais ça en valait la peine : d'ici, j'ai une vue plongeante sur l'appartement de Miss-je-suis-trop-blonde-pour-être-honnête. Ron est assis sur le canapé et elle est appuyée contre l'accoudoir. Elle rit en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement digne d'une vélane…Pathétique ! Puis soudain elle se lève et sort de la pièce. Ron se retrouve seul et en profite pour prendre une cigarette. Pour ça aussi il me devra des explications : il m'avait juré qu'il avait arrêté ! Je le hais, je le déteste, je fulmine je…Suis dans la mouise ! Ron vient de lever la tête et à en juger par son visage qui passe par toutes les couleurs, il m'a remarqué ! Paniquée, je le vois se lever et ouvrir le fenêtre en grand. Par Merlin, il va me tuer ! Surtout, ne pas perdre son sang-froid !

- Hermione !Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te retourne la question !

- Je suis en mission !

- Ah ! C'est ça ! Et la blonde, là, c'est une mangemorte !

- Et bien oui, figure-toi ! Le but est de lui soutirer des informations !

Le regard ombrageux de Ron ne ment pas, je le sais. Je me sens subitement complètement ridicule, perchée dans mon arbre et mes joues rougissent instantanément.

- Va-t'en d'ici, c'est dangereux et laisse-moi faire mon travail ! On en reparlera plus tard.

Un bruit lointain se fait entendre dans l'appartement. La femme parfaite revient et Ron referme la fenêtre précipitamment. Je la vois s'approcher de lui un air provocateur placardé sur le visage. J'ai envie de vomir, je devrais partir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander jusqu'où Ron est capable d'aller…Soudain, la sirène tourne le regard vers la fenêtre. Pendant un dixième de seconde, il me semble qu'elle m'a vue mais à cet instant, Ron l'embrasse à pleine bouche et passée le moment de dégoût, je me décide à transplanner loin de l'immeuble.

Le lendemain, j'ai à peine le temps de m'installer dans mon bureau que Ron y déboule déjà, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper à la porte.

- Je veux des explications !

Il est rouge de colère. Un seul coup d'œil me permet de voir que ses cheveux sont décoiffés, ses yeux cernés et que ses vêtements froissés sont les mêmes que la veille. Furieux comme il est, il a dû ruminer toute la nuit et dès qu'il l'a pu, il a courut jusqu'au Ministère pour me parler. Ca, c'est ce que j'aurais dû penser si j'avais été raisonnable. Oui mais quand il s'agit de Ron, je ne le suis pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! Et la colère me monte instantanément à la tête dès que je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être rentré chez lui.

J'essaye cependant de garder un visage impassible et un ton neutre. Ron a les deux mains appuyées sur mon bureau et me fixe du regard tandis que je m'efforce de fouiller dans mes dossiers comme si la conversation ne m'intéressait pas suffisamment pour m'empêcher de travailler.

- Ecoute Ron, je t'ai vu au restaurant avec cette femme magnifique, et je voulais découvrir ce que tu fabriquais, c'est tout !

- Non mais je rêve !

- Excuse-moi mais les apparences…

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pensais que tu savais mieux que quiconque que les apparences sont trompeuses !

- Je sais aussi que tu as du mal à résister à une jolie femme !

- N'importe quoi ! Cette fille est une ex d'un mangemort que l'on piste depuis un sacré bout de temps, mon objectif était de la mettre en confiance pour lui soutirer le plus d'infos possible, elle a commencé à me draguer, je ne pouvais pas la repousser sinon elle m'aurait envoyé baladé…C'était mon boulot !

- Coucher avec n'importe qui ? Ce boulot porte un nom, je te signale !

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? J'ai trouvé une parade pour m'arrêter avant! Mais j'apprécie de voir à quel point ton estime pour moi est immense ! Merci pour ta confiance, Hermione, vraiment !

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

- Et je suppose que c'est parce que tu as trouvé une « parade » que tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ?

- J'ai droit à un interrogatoire maintenant ? Hurle Ron. Après mon rendez-vous avec la fille, je suis allé vérifié les infos qu'elle m'avait donné. D'autres aurors m'ont rejoints et nous avons pu arrêter un groupe de mangemorts ! J'ai eu une nuit blanche, je suis épuisé et franchement je ne me suis pas amusé du tout ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses penser une seconde que…

Il s'arrête et passe sa main dans les cheveux pour tenter de se calmer. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en arrêter là. Dans notre relation, il y a existe une règle d'or que ni lui ni moi sommes capables d'enfreindre : s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin dans la mauvaise foi quand on a tord. Ne me demandez-moi pas pourquoi, ça a toujours été ainsi. Alors je continue :

- Tu l'as tout de même embrassé !

- Ca c'était pour que tu aies le temps de disparaître avant qu'elle ne t'aperçoive mais surtout ne me remercie pas de t'avoir sauver la mise ! Je jouais un rôle, c'est tout !

- Quelle conviction ! Tu devrais faire du théâtre ! Cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile s'il te plaît ! Tu as le chic pour te dégotter des filles sans cervelle !

- Ah ça c'est sûr que mes copines ne gâchent pas les soirées en nous parlant des heures de la dernière théorie ô combien inintéressante du professeur j-m'en-tape-tellement-que-j'ai-oublié-son-nom !

- Si tu fais allusion à Frank, c'est un intellectuel ! Et lui au moins ne passait pas son temps à glousser bêtement comme les greluches que tu ramènes!

- On peut être intellectuel et très con !

- On peut aussi être juste con ! Tu en es la preuve ! La seule fille intéressante avec qui tu es sortit c'est Luna et tu n'as même pas été capable de la garder ! En tout cas moi, si j'étais ta petite amie je…

- Alors là, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

La phrase pénètre dans mon cœur et l'écorche vif. Trop blessée pour répondre, je préfère quitter le bureau avant de me ridiculiser. J'entends Ron hurler des jurons très vulgaires derrière moi mais je n'y prête pas attention et m'enfuis en direction des toilettes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre avec une discussion mère-fils qui s'imposait pour remettre les idées de notre cher Ron en place !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Aylala : Quoi, Ron et Hermione têtus ? Nooooooooon ! Jamais ! Dans ce chapitre là, ça s'arrange. Dans ce chapitre là…**

**Miss Bady : Voici la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review très sympa ! Tu as raison, Hermione a beau être intelligente et Ron un vrai petit charmeur, ils sont tout les deux sont aussi nuls question sentiments…**

**Lolaboop : Voici un nouveau chapitre. Contente que ça te plaise autant…**

**mirli : La suite est là, j'espère avoir fait assez vite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**marie : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécies. Voici la suite !**

**virg 05 : Tu connais Ron, sous l'effet de la colère, il dit beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pense pas et puis Hermione n'a as été très sympa sur ce coup là quand même…Il a voulu la blesser et il y est arrivé…T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger !**

**mina2 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18h00, un 22 décembre. Les bras remplis d'un tas de paquets, Ron soupira fortement. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour être capable de s'embarquer dans des aventures pareilles !

Lorsque Mme Weasley s'étaient tournée vers ses quatre plus jeunes enfants réunis au Terrier pour le décorer avant les fêtes de Noël en leur demandant qui voudrait bien l'accompagner pour effectuer des achats de dernière minute, tous avaient réussis à trouver une parade : Fred s'était évaporé, George avait hurlé qu'il s'était planté une épine de sapin dans le doigt et en avait profité pour s'éclipser jusqu'à la salle de bain, Ginny s'était plaint d'une affreuse migraine :

« Je suis sûre que c'est la grippe ! » avait-elle gémit.

Tandis qu'Harry ajoutait :

« Tu devrais allée t'allonger ma chérie, je t'accompagne ! »

Même Mr Weasley avait prétexté qu'il lui était impossible d'accompagner son épouse, qu'il en était vraiment désolé, mais qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail au Ministère et que tiens, d'ailleurs, il allait s'y rendre tout de suite.

Alors forcément, lorsque Ron sortit de la cuisine, la bouche encore pleine de pain d'épice qu'il avait chipé discrètement, et que sa mère lui avait sauté dessus en annonçant bien haut qu'il était le seul à ne pas être ingrat dans toutes cette famille et que son calvaire de dix-huit heures dans la salle d'accouchement en avait valu la peine quand elle voyait ce que le plus jeune de ses fils était devenu, il s'était un peu sentit obliger d'accepter de l'accompagner.

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé sur le chemin de Traverse, à suivre sa mère qui trottinait joyeusement devant lui. Il était gelé, la neige tombait depuis des heures, la foule le bousculait sans cesse et Ron commençait réellement à en avoir assez. Sans compter que la pensine que sa mère avait dégottée chez un antiquaire pour son mari pesait réellement lourd. Ron lui aurait bien jeté un sort pour que l'objet de pierre le suive en voletant mais Mme Weasley avait refusé tout net : c'était bien trop fragile, la pensine pourrait se casser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que sa mère s'était encore arrêté devant ce qu'il semblait être la 70ème vitrine et lui rentra dedans. Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard agacé avant de s'extasier devant l'étalage de livre présentés.

- Oh regarde, Ron ! Régina Plumdrue a sortit une nouveau roman ! Je crois qu'Hermione aime cet auteur, non ?

-Grumph !

En guise de réponse, le rouquin émit un grognement que sa mère interpréta pour un oui. Elle pénétra dans la boutique tandis que Ron sentait sa mauvaise humeur se muer en un étrange cafard. Hermione…

Molly ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau paquet à la main qu'elle s'empressa d'empiler par dessus ceux que Ron portait déjà. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Bon, Maman, tu as finis ? Je commence à en avoir assez !

- J'ai finis ! On rentre à la maison.

Ron soupira de soulagement et sa mère partit d'un bon pas. Il la rappela.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas la bonne direction !

Mme Weasley se retourna, rejoignit Ron et passa son bras en dessous de celui de son fils.

- Pour une fois que nous sommes rien que tout les deux, nous pourrions en profiter pour aller boire une tasse de chocolat chaud avant de rentrer, qu'en penses-tu ? Regarde –moi ça, tu es transi de froid ! Je t'avais dit de mettre ton bonnet mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

- Maman ! Soupira Ron.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit café aux boiseries chaleureuses et s'installèrent sur une banquette, leurs courses posées près d'eux. Ron ôta ses gants en silence et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui l'observait un air attendri sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné par cet examen minutieux.

- Je me disais simplement que tu étais devenu un très bel homme !

Ron rougit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-M'man !

- Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu es magnifique !

Une jeune serveuse choisit cet instant pour apparaître auprès de leur table. Ils commandèrent deux chocolats chauds et la jeune femme émit un petit sourire en direction du rouquin avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu vois ! Lança Mme Weasley comme une évidence. Ton charme ne laisse pas les femmes insensibles !

Ron préféra avaler une gorgée de son chocolat plutôt que de répondre à cette remarque. Parler des filles avec sa mère le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

- As-tu des nouvelles de Luna ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

Ron s'étouffa avec son chocolat et s'essuya du revers de la main. Oh oui, il avait des nouvelles de Luna. Il s'était réfugié chez elle le jour même de sa dispute avec Hermione. Il avait évoqué une simple visite de courtoisie comme prétexte mais la jeune femme avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'était installé sur le canapé et lui avait raconté ses doutes concernant Hermione. Oui il l'aimait mais non il ne la comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas apprécié son manque de confiance et plus encore, il avait détesté le fait qu'elle lui jette à la figure qu'il n'avait pas su garder Luna alors qu'il avait renoncé à la tendresse sécurisante de la jeune femme pour elle.

Luna l'avait apaisé avec ses théories incroyables et tellement pleines de sagesse et elle avait même réussit à le faire rire. C'est là qu' il l'avait embrasser. Mais elle s'était écartée de lui lorsque ses mains s'étaient faites plus pressées.

« Ton cœur est déjà beaucoup trop occupé… » Avait-elle murmuré.

Elle avait raison.

Parfois , Ron se demandait si sa mère n'avait pas des dons pour la légilimencie. Derrière ses airs de « je ne suis au courant de rien », elle savait toujours poser les bonnes questions…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Fit-il, soupçonneux.

- Parce que je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi et que tu t'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal même si tu n'y est pas pour grand chose…

Il regarda sa mère : elle le connaissait par cœur.

- Je suis passé la voir il y trois jours. Elle va bien.

- Crois-tu que ce livre plaira à Hermione ?

Ron sourit devant cette ruse : Mme Weasley faisait mine de changer de sujet pourtant elle menait la conversation exactement à l'endroit où elle voulait qu'elle aille : Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas Maman. Sûrement. Après tout c'est un livre…Et Hermione adore les livres.

- Je sais qu'elle fête Noël avec ses parents mais je l'ai invité à venir manger la bûche avec nous. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est que…On ne sait pas vu depuis quelques jours…

Mme Weasley prit un air surpris mais Ron n'était pas dupe :

- Arrête de jouer les étonnées, M'man, je suis certain que tu étais déjà au courant.

Molly sourit.

- En effet, Ginny m'en a parlé. Mais même si elle ne m'avait rien dit, je l'aurai deviné toute seule ! Tu es tellement grincheux quand vous vous brouillés tout les deux!

Elle termina son chocolat avant de poser la tasse dans un geste presque violent qui fit sursauter Ron.

- Quand vas-tu te décider à faire des efforts, Ron ?

- Que…Quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas capable de lui avouer tes sentiments ! Enfin quoi, tu es auror ! Tu es courageux ! Après tout ça n'est pas pour rien que tu es allé à Gryffondor ! Alors secoues-toi un peu !

- Maman tu…

Ron stoppa ses paroles quand il s'aperçut que quelques clients s'étaient retournés, l'air amusé, et reprit plus doucement.

- Ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et moi ne te regarde pas !

Mme Weasley poussa un énorme soupir puis se pencha pour fouiller parmi ses nombreux courses. Elle en ressortit la pensine, attrapa sa baguette qu'elle colla contre sa tempe et en étira un long fil d'argent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda Ron.

- Chut ! Somma-t-elle. Tu me déconcentres !

Elle laissa retomber le fil argenté dans le petit bac de pierre et regarda son fils.

- Regarde ça !

- Maman je…

- Plonge dans ce souvenir Ronald !

Elle le fixa de son regard qui ne laissait pas le choix et Ron se pencha au-dessus de la pensine. Il se sentit tombé dans le vide avant d'atterrir dans le jardin du Terrier, le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione se trouvait devant lui, ravissante. La guerre n'avait pas encore creusé de cernes sous ses yeux et elle discutait avec Harry. Puis il se vit lui, un peu plus loin, l'observant du coin de l'œil, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa meilleure amie. Le souvenir changea tout à coup. Il se trouvait à présent au square Grimmaud. Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer en revivant cette scène. Rémus Lupin était en train d'annoncer à l'Ordre, Ron, Harry et Ginny que la maison d'Hermione avait été envahit par les mangemorts et qu'elle avait été blessé. Ron se vit se lever brusquement, sortir de la pièce suivit de près par Harry et donner un coup de poing si brutal qu'il défonça la porte qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver devant lui. Le souvenir changea de nouveau et à présent, Hermione présentait Frank à Mr et Mme Weasley tandis que Ron observait son double serrer des poings et des dents.

Le rouquin sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et se retrouva de nouveau dans le café auprès de sa mère. D'un geste maternel, elle balaya une mèche de cheveux de son front et l'observa en souriant.

- Ceci mon chéri n'est qu'un mince aperçu de ce dont je me souviens…Tu as toujours aimé Hermione et il serait temps qu'elle le sache…

Ron déglutit difficilement, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Entre nous, ça a toujours été très compliqué et…Et tout ça ne prouve rien…Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe exactement!

- Ron je t'en prie ! Je suis mariée depuis plus de vingt ans et j'ai eu sept enfants, je crois savoir ce qu'est l'amour ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes encore disputés tout les deux mais je t'assure qu'il y aurait moins de tension entre vous si vous étiez ensemble !

- M'man je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, je te jure, c'est très…Embarrassant !

- En tout cas, il serait temps d'agir, Ronald ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir impotente avant d'être grand-mère !

- Tu es déjà grand-mère avec Bill et Fred… Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Ginny ne nous annonce pas une bonne nouvelle d'ici quelque temps…

- Je parlais de TES enfants, Ron.

Ron soupira, agacé. Sa mère ne lâcherait pas. Puis il sourit :

- Pour les enfants, je ne te promets rien mais je te jure de parler à Hermione.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! Triompha Mme Weasley.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Les joues de Ron rougirent lorsque sa voix, qui n'était plus qu'un murmure, reprit :

- C'était prévu de toutes façon. Je veux dire… Que j'aille la voir. Elle me manque trop pour que je reste éloigné bien longtemps...

- Je sais mon fils, je sais.

Perdue dans un océan de dossiers, je soupire pour la quatorzième fois de la matinée. Lavande est arrivée ce matin très fière en m'annonçant qu'elle avait réorganisé les fichiers concernant l'organisation du Congrès afin, m'a-t-elle dit, « qu'on puisse s'y retrouver plus facilement ». C'est tellement bien rangé que je n'y comprends plus rien ! Agacée de perdre autant de temps, je râle, soupire et tape du pied pour finir par m'affaler la tête contre le bureau complètement désespérée.

- Hermione Granger qui fait la sieste au travail ! Ca ne va pas arranger ta réputation !

Je me relève si brusquement qu'une feuille reste collée à mon front. Je m'en débarrasse rapidement, rougissante d'apparaître une nouvelle fois ridicule face à Ron Weasley. Il se tient appuyé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son éternel sourire accroché au visage. Il semble avoir envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Les mots de notre dernière dispute résonnent pourtant inexorablement dans ma tête. Mais Ron a fait le premier pas en venant me voir. Et puis c'est Noël…Et puis c'est Ron. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne encore. Il m'a tellement manqué ces derniers jours ! Cependant, pour bien montrer qu'il m'a fait du mal, je décide de ne pas baisser tout de suite ma garde. Alors, je grogne :

- Ma réputation est excellente !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends dans les couloirs depuis…Les quelques incidents…

- Il n'y a pas de travail au quartier des Aurors ? Je demande, agacée par ses allusions.

- Schakelbolt m'a demandé de terminer mes rapports…J'en ai une pile entière qui m'attend sur mon bureau. Si tu savais comme ça m'ennuie !

- Alors tu cherches un prétexte pour ne pas travailler ?

- Absolument pas !En réalité, je cherchais une raison pour venir te voir…

Il s'approche, contourne mon bureau et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur. Son regard bleu azur me fait frissonner.

- Je voulais…M'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour c'était pas très sympa…

- Je n'ai pas été très agréable non plus…

- Alors…Tu es d'accord pour passer à autre chose ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il me rend mon sourire et murmure :

- Tu m'as manqué…

Avant que je ne puisses répondre, il se relève déjà.

- Il est presque midi, que dirais-tu d'aller fêter notre réconciliation devant un bon déjeuner ?

- Et tes rapports ?

Ron hausse les épaules.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer l'estomac vide….

- J'apprécie ton invitation mais j'ai pris énormément de retard dans mon travail. Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Harry ?

- Parce qu'il a prévu de roucouler avec ma sœur…

- …Qui est accessoirement sa femme !

- C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler! Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais ! Grogne-t-il, ce qui me fait sourire.

- Bon alors tu viens manger avec moi ?

Voyant que j'hésite encore, il ajoute, rieur.

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de passer un moment avec moi!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ! Dis-je en riant.

Ron me tend la main et je m'apprête à me lever lorsque la silhouette de Kingsley Schakelbolt apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Weasley, vous êtes là ! ca fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! Mais suis-je bête, je vous cherchais au Département des Aurors ! Ajoute-t-il d'un ton ironique. J'aurais dû penser que je vous trouverai deux étages plus bas au lieu de derrière votre bureau à rédiger vos rapports que j'attends depuis des semaines !

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, Chef ! Répond Ron, son large sourire placardé sur le visage.

Schakelbolt ne relève pas et poursuit comme si Ron n'avait rien dit.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

- Tout de suite, Chef ?

- Tout de suite.

Shakelbolt n'attend pas la réponse de son auror pour disparaître. Ron se retourne, l'air désolé.

- On remet le déjeuner à une autre fois, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon.

- WEASLEY ! Appelle Schakelbolt de l'autre bout du couloir.

- J'arrive chef ! On se voit pour Noël au Terrier ?

J'acquiesce tandis qu'il m'embrasse sur le front avant de rejoindre son supérieur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de « la boulette ». Comme vous pourrez le voir, et même si on approche de la fin, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore sortit de l'auberge…Alors fin heureuse ou pas ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre (musique de suspense insoutenable )**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews auxquelles vais m'empresser de répondre !..**

**Aylala : Molly peut être très persuasive quand elle s'y met ! Et elle sait jouer à fond la carte du dévouement maternel…Contente que tu soies toujours adepte de cette histoire !**

**Miss Bady : C'est bien là tout le problème…Ron et Hermione arriveront-ils un jour à se mettre ensemble ? ( de nouveau musique de suspense insoutenable…) . Ceci dit, je me pose la même question avec JKR : Comment va-t-elle faire pour les mettre ensemble ces deux là ? Merci pour ta review !**

Bisounours 666 : Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Je crois que la mère de Ron est une des première personne à avoir compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son rouquin de fiston… Ah la la, ces mamans, on ne peut rien leur cacher !

**Fanficreunies : merci pour ton p'tit commentaire, voici la suite !**

**Lolaboop : Ton intuition était assez juste, bravo ! Et merci pour ta review !**

**Marie : voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu nerveux. Il y avait deux raisons pour que Kingsley Schakelbolt convoque un auror dans son bureau : soit pour lui confier une mission particulièrement dangereuse, soit pour lui passer un savon. Dans les deux cas, ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Mais lorsque son supérieur poussa la porte, Ron fut étonné de voir que la pièce n'était pas vide : un homme en costume très élégant les attendait déjà. Le chef des aurors s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Ron de prendre place en face de lui, à proximité de l'inconnu.

- Weasley, je vous présente Roman Pleviski.

Ron roula des yeux, étonné de rencontrer cet homme à la carrure imposante, figure importante de la CIA (le groupe de Coopération Internationale des Aurors), et lui serra la main.

- Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, Ronald, c'est parce que Mr Pleviski est à la recherche de nouveaux agents. Comme vos dernières missions ont été des succès, je pense que vous feriez un excellent candidat.

Ron n'en revenait pas. Pour un auror, entrer dans la CIA était une formidable opportunité. Il regarda son supérieur pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne pas proposer ce poste à Harry Potter ? Il est le meilleur et donc le mieux placé pour…

- Potter est marié, ce boulot amène à voyager beaucoup et convient mieux à un célibataire. Annonça Pleviski qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Vous êtes un excellent auror Weasley, ce poste vous conviendrait parfaitement.

- C'est une proposition formidable…Murmura le rouquin.

- Bien évidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de donner votre réponse tout de suite… Nous vous laissons deux jours pour réfléchir.

- Deux jours ? Effectivement ça me laisse du temps ! Fit Ron, moqueur.

- Si vous acceptez, vous partez dès la semaine prochaine. Vous vous rendrez au siège de la CIA, à New York afin qu'on vous explique exactement en quoi consiste votre nouveau travail…

- Très bien.

Ron hocha la tête puis sortit du bureau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les cris et les rires résonnaient dans tout le Terrier en cette journée de Noël. Toute la famille était présente pour l'occasion et les murs de la petite maison avaient bien du mal à résister aux sept enfants Weasley enfin réunis pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents, accompagnés pour certains, de leur conjoints et rejetons.

Ron avait toujours aimé Noël. Chaque année, il éprouvait un vrai plaisir d'enfant à déballer ses cadeaux, il adorait regarder sa mère s'affairer à la cuisine, il aimait se disputer avec Ginny à propos de la décoration du sapin et même les crackers piégés des jumeaux lui plaisait. Mais cette année, la fête n'avait pas la même saveur.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il passerait Noël avec sa famille. Ron rêvait de ce travail, c'était réellement une excellente opportunité. Enfant, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pensé accéder à un tel niveau. Oui mais voilà, il y avait Hermione. En fait, tout dépendrait de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Si elle lui demandait de rester, il le ferait, sans hésiter. Il savait que ce n'était pas très responsable de laisser le choix à son amie. Après tout, c'était sa vie, c'était à lui de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était là tout le problème : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait.

- Ron ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Bill le sortit de ses pensées et il leva la tête vers son frère.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Toi, tu étais ailleurs ! Rit Bill d'un air entendu.

- On ne sait pas où il était, mais on sait avec qui ! S'exclaffa Fred.

- Ouais, je parierais sur Hermione ! Reprit George, moqueur.

Mais les moqueries de ses frères ne firent pas rire Ron. Il avait plutôt envie de pleurer. Ne trouvant même pas la force de se mettre en colère, il se leva et quitta la salle à manger sans un mot.

Ginny se leva à son tour, sous le silence étonné du reste de la table qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, donna une petite tape sur la nuque de chacun des jumeaux qui protestèrent et rejoignit Ron dans la cour où il s'était réfugié.

Il était là, son grand frère, les mains dans les poches, sa haute silhouette recroquevillée pour se protéger du froid. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Ron leva les yeux vers elle et sourit doucement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny doucement.

- Je suis complètement paumé, Gin'.

Ginny ne savait pas vraiment de quoi son frère parlait mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait de l'Hermione là-dessous…Elle soupira puis passa son bras autour de la taille de son frère. Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partager un moment de cette journée de Noël avec les Weasley est un réel plaisir pour moi. Ils sont comme une seconde famille. Je sais déjà que la bûche de Mme Weasley sera excellente, que les jumeaux me taquineront, que Bill et Fleur se regarderont du même air rempli d'amour qu'Harry et Ginny, que Percy monopolisera la conversation avec les nouveautés politiques du Ministère et que seul Mr Weasley et moi suivront ce qu'il dira. Je sais aussi que Charly débarquera en fin d'après-midi pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, s'excusant pour son retard dû à un dragon particulièrement teigneux. Et puis il y aura Ron. Ron et ses regards, Ron et ses sourires aguicheurs, Ron et tout ce que j'aime chez lui.

Pourtant, lorsque je rejoins toute la famille à la salle à manger et que je m'installe auprès d'eux, je trouve son sourire un peu trop forcé et son silence inquiétant. Il nous cache quelque chose. Je me tourne vers Harry, assit juste à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Ron ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il fait cette tête depuis le début du repas. Il essaye de participer à la conversation et de faire comme si de rien n'était mais je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Mais nos interrogations ne restent pas sans réponse bien longtemps. Ron prend la parole.

- J'ai…J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écrie Mme Weasley.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard appuyé. Elle croit sûrement que je suis au courant de quelque chose…Mais ce n'est pas le cas…

- Voilà ! J'ai…L'autre jour, Kingsley Shakelbolt m'a convoqué dans son bureau et il y avait Pleviski…

- …De la CIA ? Demande Fred.

- Oui. Acquiesce Ron. En réalité, il voulait me proposer de travailler pour eux…

- C'est génial ! S'écrie Harry, épaté.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils ! Lance Mr Weasley.

- C'est un poste dangereux…Remarque Mme Weasley.

- C'est l'élite des élites ! Fait Bill. Bravo Ron, on ne propose pas ce poste à n'importe qui !

Mon cœur s'effrite dans ma poitrine : Attendez là, chacun y va de son compliment ou de sa remarque, c'est très bien, mais est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé que ça voulait dire que Ron allait partir ? PARTIR ? D'un geste plus violent que je l'aurais prévu, je me lève de ma chaise et me réfugie dans la cuisine. Je ne peux plus supporter de les voir aussi contents ! Il n'y a rien d'heureux dans le fait que Ron s'en aille. Rien du tout. Mes yeux s'embuent et j'essuie mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Je…Je vais…Préparer le dessert, voilà !

Perchée sur un tabouret, je m'efforce tant bien que mal d'attraper la pile d'assiettes à dessert rangées sur l'étagère. Pourquoi Mme Weasley, qui mesure autant que moi, s'obstine-t-elle à entreposer sa vaisselle aussi haut, je me le demanderai toujours ! Au moment même où je m'apprête à atteindre ces fichus assiettes, deux longs bras me devancent. Ron, sans même à avoir eu besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, vient tout juste de les attraper. Il me regarde souriant, attendant sûrement un merci que je n'ai pas envie de lui donner. Sans un mot, je descends donc de mon perchoir, lui arrache les assiettes des mains et retourne à la salle à manger pour les distribuer. Un simple coup de baguette et quelques secondes m'auraient suffit mais je sais que le grand dadais roux qui me sert d'ami m'attend à la cuisine et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Alors je prends mon temps, déposant précautionneusement chaque assiette devant chaque convive, participant même à la conversation

joyeuse de la tablée sous le regard pas dupe pour une noise de Harry qui a l'air de me dire : « va le rejoindre ».

Je ne veux pas le rejoindre. Parce que je lui en veux. Parce qu'il a le chic pour tout gâcher avant même que les choses aient commencer. Parce qu'il va partir et qu'il va me manquer, inexorablement. Et parce qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé avant, l'abruti !

C'est cette idée qui m'envahit lorsque enfin, je retourne dans la cuisine. Ron est toujours là, debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail et m'observe les bras croisés tandis que je fouille le tiroir pour en sortir des petites cuillères.

- Et toi, Mione, qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mon cœur se serre. Comme si mon avis lui importait. Je suis furieuse et affreusement triste. J'ai envie de l'étrangler et en même temps, de le serrer dans mes bras pour lui supplier de ne pas partir. Mais c'est ma fierté qui l'emporte :

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ron. Dis-je d'une voix glaciale. Mais ce n'est pas comme si mon avis était important, je ne suis pas ta petite amie, après tout !

Voilà. Il a fallut que ça sorte. Il me semble voir Ron blêmir du coin de l'œil. Il a compris à quoi je faisais allusion.

- On avait dit qu'on passait à autre chose, Mione et puis je ne pensais pas ce que je…

- Je sais Ron, comme toujours !

- Hermione…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu devrais accepter ce poste.

Ron fronce les sourcils. Je sens une boule enfler dans ma gorge et mes yeux me piquent à nouveau alors j'entreprends de découper la bûche histoire de me donner une contenance et d'éviter son regard.

- Tu es…Sûre ? Me demande-t-il.

Pas du tout. Je voudrais que tu restes. Je t'aime.

- J'en suis certaine. C'est une excellente opportunité !

- Je vais travailler…Au niveau international…Je veux dire…Que je serais toujours en voyage…On ne se verra pas beaucoup…

- Et bien tu m'enverras des cartes postales !

Un long silence suit mes mots que je m'efforce de combler par le bruit du couteau. Puis soudain, Ron reprend la parole . Sa voix a perdu toute chaleur lorsqu'il souffle.

- Très bien. Si tu crois que c'est mieux comme ça…

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne parle pas de son poste ? Il quitte la cuisine en claquant la porte juste un peu trop fort et je m'effondre en pleurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic que j'ai adoré écrire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews super positives. J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas…Pleins de gros bisous, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire !

Réponses aux reviews :

Aylala : Voici la suite et fin de la « boulette »! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité à cette histoire, tes reviews m'ont toujours faits beaucoup plaisir ! Pleins de gros bisous !

x-Kitsuneloveuz-x : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message ! Tout ces compliments, waouh ! J'adore ! Voici la fin, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

JADE : Contente que mon histoire fasse partit de tes préférées ! J'espère que la fin sera suffisamment « heureuse » pour toi…

Lolaboop : Quand il s'agit de Ron, Hermione perd temporairement son intelligence légendaire ! J'espère que tu seras moins déçue par ce chapitre…

Virg 05 : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Hermione (c'est ce que je viens d'écrire à Lolaboop d'ailleurs !)…Mais elle a tout de même ses raisons…Que Ron comprends dans ce chapitre…

Titsoleil : Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ador les happy ends. Gros bisous !

Miss Bady : Range tes mouchoirs, tu n'en auras pas besoin ! ;)

Quoi que…Ca dépend de ta sensibilité…Bisou et merci !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai toujours aimé l'animation qui règne sur le chemin de Traverse. Dans toute cette foule et cette agitation, j'ai l'impression de me sentir un peu moins seule. Ron doit partir ce matin, c'est Harry qui me l'a dit. J'ai été stupide de le pousser à accepter ce poste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous quitte. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à l'idée qu'il allait partir. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou autre chose mais j'ai l'impression que les passants me dévisagent tous. Ils doivent sûrement se dire : regardez c'est Hermione Granger, celle qui laisse partir son seul Amour ! Je passe devant un kiosque à journaux et imagine déjà les gros titres de la presse :

_« La nouvelle vient de tomber : Contrairement à ce qu'on raconte, Hermione Granger n'est pas intelligente, ce n'est qu'une stupide fille »._

Je pensais avoir vider mes réserves de larmes la nuit dernière mais il semblerait qu'il m'en reste encore. Elles coulent à présent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

J'avance le long du chemin sentant les regards des passants peser sur moi et mes larmes mais je m'en fiche complètement.

- Hermione ?

La voix de Neville me tire de ma rêverie. Tentant de reprendre contenance, j'essuie mes joues rapidement.

- Salut Neville.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien c'est juste…

Je soupire longuement pour retenir mes larmes. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Neville se frappe le front soudainement.

- Ron part aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer, m'attendant à des paroles réconfortantes de la part de mon ami mais là, soudainement, je vois son visage rougir…De colère ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'écrie-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

- Mais…Neville…

- Il n'y a pas de « Neville » qui tienne ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le retenir ?

- Mais je…

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurle-t-il.

Je n'ai jamais vu Neville aussi furieux, je dois dire que ça me fait presque peur.

- Quand on a un amour comme ça à portée de main, on ne s'amuse pas à le gâcher comme vous le faîtes ! Alors tu cours à l'aéroport et tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes !

- D'accord…D'accord, ne te fâche pas ! Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Les épaules de Neville s'abaissent enfin. Sa colère semble s'être envolée. Il paraît lui-même étonné d'avoir osé me tenir tête de cette façon. Surprise, je reste plantée face à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne, d'une voix beaucoup plus posée :

- Dépêche-toi ou tu vas le rater !

- J'y vais !

Un peu déboussolée, je tourne les talons et accélère le pas lorsque j'entends Neville me crier :

- En transplannant, ça ira beaucoup plus vite !

J'éclate de rire à travers mes larmes. Evidemment que ça irait plus vite ! Mais je suis tellement sous le choc du coup de gueule de mon ami que j'en ai oublié mes pouvoirs. Me concentrant sur ma destination, je quitte le Chemin de Traverse pour me retrouver à l'aéroport d' Heathrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis devant un café, les yeux plongés dans le vague, Ron poussa un énième soupir. Prendre l'avion, ce truc qui vole par on ne sait quel miracle mais sûrement pas par magie ne l'enchantait guère. Il aurait préféré un portoloin… Et puis, son café avait bien trop de crème… Et il avait eu du mal à se débrouiller avec la monnaie moldue quand il avait fallut le payer…

Ron sentit une désagréable sensation lui serrer l'estomac. Il savait très bien, au fond de lui, que le problème ne venait ni de l'avion ni du café ni de l'argent…Le seul, l'unique problème, c'était Hermione. Plus l'heure d'embarquer approchait, plus ses pensées se focalisaient sur elle. Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il avait cru qu'elle aussi éprouvait quelques sentiments. Mais elle avait été si distante le jour de Noël…Et puis pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas retenu quand il lui avait annoncé son départ ? L'amour n'est- il pas plus important qu'une carrière professionnelle ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudain son erreur.

- Weasley, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se lever précipitamment.

Evidemment qu' Hermione considérait la carrière comme quelque chose d'important ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de partir si elle pensait qu'appartenir à la CIA faisait partit des ambitions de Ron ! Elle aurait tout fait pour lui permettre de vivre ses rêves ! Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le rêve de Ron était de vivre avec elle.

- Juste ça et rien d'autre ! Se dit-il en courant à travers l'aéroport.

Il devait trouver un endroit discret où transplanner pour pouvoir aller lui dire…La foule était dense et il avait du mal à éviter les gens, les chariots et les multiples bagages qui encombraient l'aéroport et le freinaient dans sa course. Trébuchant sur un sac, il se rattrapa comme il pu à une jeune femme qui poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il la heurta.

- Aïe ! Ron ?

Le cœur du rouquin, affolé par sa course, accéléra encore le rythme lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione.

Les écrans indiquent « embarquement immédiat » pour la destination de New York. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je m'obstine, Ron doit déjà être dans l'avion. Mais étrangement, quelque chose me pousse à courir jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'une tornade rousse me tombe dessus et me fait presque perdre l'équilibre. Je pousse un petit cri de douleur qui se transforme rapidement en intonation de surprise lorsque je le vois.

- Aïe! Ron ?

- Hermione ? Où courais-tu comme ça ?

- Je… te… cherchais ! Mais et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore dans la salle d'embarquement ?

Ron sourit.

- Je te cherchais aussi…

- Mais…L'avion va bientôt décoller !

- Je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Son regard se vrille au mien tandis que ses doigts effleurent ma joue. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

- J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas dit au revoir et puis ensuite je me suis dit…Que je n'en avait aucune envie…Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

Son sourire s'élargit et il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Les miens se glissent jusque derrière sa nuque tandis que nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux. J'essaye de garder un ton le plus naturel possible en demandant :

- Et toi, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas dit au revoir avant de me dire que je n'avais aucune envie de partir…Parce que je t'aime.

Ma tête se vide de toute pensée cohérentes tandis que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes dans un doux baiser qui devient très vite plus passionné. Des papillons envahissent mon estomac et j'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Plus aucun son ne m'atteint malgré le brouhaha environnant de l'aéroport, juste la douce mélodie de ses dernières paroles « je t'aime ».

Et tandis que l'avion s'envole, je lui murmure ces mots que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir lui dire :

- Je t'aime aussi, Ron Weasley.


End file.
